The Warped Aurameres
by Kburn
Summary: A Evil lord of the Fortress of Davencar center of nothing gets inside Kandrakar and warps the power of the Aurameres allowing him to by pass the rule of not taking them by force.G&G 2nd Story. Being updated again.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Second of the Main stories in my Girls and Guardians Arc. I advise reading that as some character and  
places come from it. BTW if anyone figures out where the idea for the band name came from I'd be  
quite impressed.

Intro

[Kandrakar]

The fortress of Kandrakar, Center of Infinity. The home to five magic items known as The Aurameres.  
The power of The Guardians held inside each one, their power is one of the greatest force in the entire  
cosmos. Orube, student of the last person to defend the Aurameres and current protector of the  
Aurameres. Since she stopped being a Guardian after the death of the magic user Cedric by the magic  
of the book of elements, she had adopted the role of her old teacher. Out all the people in Kandrakar  
who keep the Aurameres safe, Orube was the best suited and the worst suited for the task. The  
events that would soon follow were not alone her fualt, but the entirety of Kandrakar.

The Council of Kandrakar was meeting and a normal Orube stayed with the Aurameres. Only in the  
gravest situation would someone guard them in her place. This was not was not thought to be one  
of them. In the main camber of Kandrakar, The Oracle, Endarno the Wise and The Honourably Yan Lin  
stood at the end of the room about to address the complete Council except 2. One of these was Orube,  
the other a man known as Neva who current location was unknown.

[Heatherfield]

It was morning in Heatherfield, and Will awoke to the sound of a speaking alarm clock. _"Wake up Will." _The  
alarm said ringing loud enough to wake her. Turning over and looking at her clock she was suddenly  
annoyed. "It's 5:30 why did you wake me up?" Will asked her clock as it stopped ringing. _"Your mum  
changed the alarm time on me, I was only doing what she made me do." _The alarm replied in a tone like  
that a child blaming someone else for something he did. "Did she say why?" Will said turning over to  
go back to sleep. _"Something about planes, I think." _The clock said wondering why he bothered with  
ever ringing. "PLANES!!" Will screamed jumping from her bed with alarming speed. "Gotta get ready."  
Will said running round the room, looking for clothes and rushing with them to the bathroom. After a  
quick shower she got changed into the clothes and still rushing mad herself breakfast.

As she was eating, her mother appeared from her bedroom. "Morning Will, I see you alarm woke you up."  
Susan said getting herself a bowl of cereal. "Once I'm ready will head to the airport okay?" she asked  
sitting down to eat. "Hmm" Will acknowledged while eating. After she and her mother had finished, Susan  
went to get ready, while Will cleaned up, dancing and humming away as she did. _"You seem very happy Will,  
any reason why?" _The fridge asked as Will got herself a can of coke from it. "Yeah Matt gets back today,  
we're going to the airport to meet him." Will told the fridge, making someone behind her laugh. "It will  
take some time, to get use to you talking to the fridge." Dean said laughing some more at his step-daughter.  
"Just cause you can't hear him." Will said before opening the can of coke.

"Are you coming with us Dean?" Will asked her step-father. Sitting down in the front room to wait for her  
mum. "No I'm going to plan a really nasty lot of school work for you class on Monday." Dean said laughing  
getting himself some bread and jam from the fridge. _"Watch how you close me __please." _The fridge complained  
going unheard by Dean. "No really I just figured that you might need some extra room in the car for Matt's  
bags." Dean continued as he started to make himself some jam on toast. "O okay." Will said laying back  
into the sofa and grabbing the remote for a little TV before she and her mum left. After around 15 minutes  
her mother was ready and both of them had gone down to the car. It was around 6 when they left and  
Matt's plane was due around 7:30 the drive took about a hour and 15 minutes but it was better to be  
early then late.

It was coming up to around 7:10 when another of The Guardians awoke. Cornelia woke up on her own,  
her clock wasn't set to go off for at least another 50 minutes, but she wasn't tired any more so there  
was no point laying around when she could get ready a little bit earlier. Unlike Will who was going to go  
see someone she hadn't seen in a while, Cornelia was going out today to see someone who she had  
seen more over the last two weeks then she would have ever imagined a few months back.

Telling their family and friends about their powers had let her relax and now because of it, her and Peter  
were a proper couple, it had taken them a year to get their but they had never been more serious. Cornelia  
slowly got ready, she had a bath, and a lazy breakfast, and search the entire collection of clothes she had  
for something to wear later today. Deciding on what to wear she put the clothes aside, and stuck on some  
thing more comfortable for the time being, and went to the living room and turned on the TV to watch until  
it was about time for her to go out.

Will and Susan had arrived at the airport around 7:20 and parked the car some where nearby the airport  
terminal. They went to the arrivals area to a wait Matt getting home. Matt flight arrived at 7:32 and he  
started the process of going through customs. Another 15 minutes and he finally reached the area where  
people waited for the arriving travels. "Where are you Will?" Matt asked himself looking around as he  
pushed a trolley full of bags along. "MATT" Will scream charging the musican and pulling him into a kiss.  
The kiss broke apart and Will blushed at herself for being so bold, she was just so happy to see him again.  
"I missed you too." Matt said smiling and hugging his girlfriend.

Susan gave them a minute without interruption before making her presence know again. "Hello Matt." She  
said kindly. "Hey Mrs. Collins." Matt replied smiling. "Thanks for giving me a lift today." He said. "No problem,  
I don't think Will would have let me hear the end of it if I didn't." Susan said laughing and Will broke the  
hug with Matt just to turn and glare at her mother. Going back to the car, the put stuff in to the boot, and  
some in the front passanger seat, so Matt and Will could sit in the back seat Will head on Matt's chest,  
while Matt hugged his arms round her. On the drive home both fell asleep.

[Midgale]

Midday at Midgale, the members of the band know as 'Amaranth Heavens' were currently in the garage  
of Tom's parents house practicing. They weren't the greatest of band, in fact they were OK at most, but  
OK is sometimes good enough to start with. Going through one of the songs that Nick had written. A sort  
of cross between normal average rock and fantasy rock influences the songs they sung had very little  
meaning but it didn't matter to any of them. Well apart from the current audience. As it was a Saturday  
and none of The Protectors or the Envoy had anything to do band practice had turned into a sort of hang  
out rather then a means to a end. While Angelina, Sarah, Tara and Pao watched. Kate's brother Nick  
played guitar, Tom Nick's mate sung seemingly meaningless words, Kate smashed drum in a vaguly rythmic  
pattan, and Skyshade 'Jonathan' Darker played the bass. Really they were just hanging around having a  
laugh, and a little big of music was played now and then.

Kate and Skyshade both suddenly stopped playing mid song and covered their left and right hand retrospectivly.  
The Ring of Silverglass Darkness around Kate's left wrist became incredibly cold, while The Ring of Starbright  
Light on Skyshade finger became hot and glowed briefly. No one except them noticed their rings but everyone  
noticed the sudden stop. "Hey you okay sis?" Nick said turning to his sister. "Yeah fine, just feel like taking  
a break." Kate said. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Skyshade quickly added before Tom or Nick tried to make  
them carry on any longer. "Fine fine, I'm going to grab us drinks then, give us hand Nick." Tom said putting  
his Mic back on it's stand. Nick pulled his guitar from his neck and laid it on the ground. "Okay be right back  
guys." He said walking after Tom who just went into the house.

As soon as they were gone Kate and Skyshade quickly moved over to the other girls, to lower the risk of  
anyone over hearing. "Kandrakar's calling." Skyshade said. "What you two can't just leave Nick and Tom  
will notice." Tara said logically. "Yeah but only one of us can take you." Skyshade said to them. "I'll take  
them, you cover for us, OK?" Kate said holding up her left arm. "Yeah of course." He said to Kate before  
kissing her on the cheek. Kate transported the girls away as darkness. Skyshade moved quickly he opened  
the garage door, and sat down where the girls had been sitting waiting and making up lies to explain all  
five the girls leaving.

[Kandrakar]

The Protectors of Earth arrived in Kandrakar for the first time since they returned to earth after helping  
defeat Phobos. Kate's aim was a bit off, instead of arriving in the main hall of Kandrakar, she arrived in  
the room that they had used original after their first trip to Kandrakar. "Lets go find The Oracle and find  
out what he wants." Sarah said opening the door. "AHH." She screamed as she saw Yan Lin standing  
their. The other girls prepared as if a fight was about to start before they caught sight of Yan Lin. "SARAH!  
I thought something bad was happening." Angelina said.

"I'm a glad you have arrived, quickly follow me Girls." Yan Lin said leading the girls away. Upon arrival at  
the main hall, the girls realized something was off, The Guardians weren't here, why would they have  
called them before The Guardians themselves. "Protector's we need your help." Endarno who was standing  
in the middle of the hall said. "Something extremly bad has happened, you must go get The Guardians as  
we have been unable to get in contact with them. Kate you must transport to Heatherfield and bring the  
others back to Kandrakar." Endarno explained without explaining. "Your kidding you call us to be a taxi  
service." Sarah said annoyed at the revelation. "Sadly yes you could put it that way, but you are the only  
humans, that we could get in contact with, and can travel between worlds." Endarno said. "Now please  
get the Guardians it is highly important." He added.

Kate while a bit anger at this used her ring to warp them away to Heatherfield. The appeared in the shadow  
of tree in one of Heatherfield park. Luckly no one had seen them arrive. "Alright split up and find them, if  
something is stopping Kandrakar contecting them, things must be up in arms." Kate said, and all of them  
ran off in different directions, each one going to the home they use to live in when they were still just normal  
Astral Drop. Luckly for them, they knew The Guardians had told their families about who they were, thanks  
to Skyshade small involement. It wouldn't take that much to ask the families were their daughters were.


	2. Bad News

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Chapter 2 is here, and quite a few people get annoyed.

Bad News

[Heatherfield]

Kate arrived at the flat she knew to be Will's, she had lived in it herself on occasion when she was a  
Astral Drop. They were not fond times, but now that she had her own life her past with Will didn't seem  
that important. It was kind of hard not to forgive them, when they effectively was you. Kate knocked on  
the door. "I'll be right their." Dean Collins called out to the door. Putting down a cup of coffee and pushing  
a pile of books across the table, before getting up Dean calmly opened the door. Kate pushed her way  
into the flat before Dean could stop her. "What do you think you are doing!!??" Dean said moving after  
Kate. "Where's Will? " Kate asked poking her head through Will bedroom door, and seeing no one. "Not  
here now what do you want?" Dean was walking over to the phone and picked it up, ready to call the  
police if she didn't leave. "I need to find Will, urgently." Kate said emphasizing her last word. Dean finally  
realized what Kate was implying, this was someone to do with Will's Guardian life. "So where is she?" Kate  
asked, the man who once was her history teacher.

Dean told Kate that Will was Matt and could be anywhere, he didn't know. This annoyed Kate even more  
then being sent to find them in the first place. Kate darted out of the Flat, and rushed outside. Dean was  
a bit shaken, he knew about her step-daughter guardian life, but he didn't expect part of it to come through  
door. He was slightly worried about what could be going on that made the girls who had just passed through  
so urgent to find Will. At the entrance to the block of flats, Kate ran out before stopping to think about where  
Will could be. Pulling out her phone, Kate dialled Skyshade mobile number.

"Jonathan here."  
"Hey Jon, I need a favour."  
"Kate? Yeah sure what is it."  
"Will's mobile number, what is it."  
"Give me a minute, I have it on my phone, I have to hang up to look though I'll call right back."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Same to you."

Skyshade pressed the button on his phone and ended the call and started going through the list of number  
on it. Kate would remember to add The Guardians phone numbers after all this, just to make this easier if it  
happened again. Her mobile rang, she picked up.

"Jon you got it."  
"Yeah Hun it's 07940307380"  
"Thanks, once you get the chance, go to Kandrakar, and wait for us."  
"Sure and your welcome, ah gotta go your brother's coming. Love you."  
"Bye"

Kate quickly dialled in Will's mobile number. It started to ring. "Pick up Will." Kate said to herself as the phone  
continued to ring. Just when Kate was about to press hung up to stop her phone going through to Will's answer  
phone, Will picked.

"Hello who is this?" Will asked because she hadn't recognized the number.  
"It's Kate, you have to get everyone to Kandrakar, call you friends and get them to, your bookshop."  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know but Endarno made it sound urgent, so hurry."  
"Fine I'll call my mate, you meet us their."

The next few minute by both Will and Kate was used up making phone calls. While Will called the Guardians to  
get them to meet, Kate call the Protector and told them that they could stop looking and go to the bookshop.  
While the Protectors didn't mind the change in plans. Some of the Guardians did. Will and Matt were both annoyed  
by the first day they saw each other in a few weeks was stolen from them. Cornelia was annoyed because she  
had to run out of a date with Peter, at least he understood why. Irma who had wanted to sleep the day away  
was woken and force to get up, but in the end they all knew they had to.

Around 20 minutes later. Kate, and all of the protector had arrived at the bookshop, while only Will, Taranee and  
Matt had arrived out of the other. "So what's going on, why didn't The Oracle just call us?" Taranee asked. "I  
don't know but Endarno said something about not being able to." Tara told her. "Well whatever it is, it's ruined  
my day." Will said annoyed and sitting down on one of the chairs in the bookshops basement. "Come on Will,  
I'm here for the rest of the month this time." Matt said trying to cheer up his girlfriend who was annoyed about  
having their day interrupted. Eventually the other arrived and after a few greeting, the entire group used the  
portal to go back to Kandrakar.

[Kandrakar]

"Ah at last you are all here, now we can tell you all." Endarno said. "Girls have any of you tried to use your powers  
since 11 am earth time?" Yan Lin asked them with a concern look on her face. Each of the girls looked at each other,  
and thought about the question. Each one shook their head and slowly they figured out that none of them had.  
"Try." Endarno said.

Will pulled out her phone. "Ed are you their." Will asked the phone, and received no reply.

Irma tried create a ball of water, and nothing happened.  
Taranee tried to talk with Telepathy to no avail.  
Cornelia tried to cause flowers to grow from the floor, it didn't work.  
Hay Lin jumped and tried to fly, and slammed into the ground.

The other tried as well

Kate tried to form her shield.  
Sarah tried to change form.  
Tara also tried their telepathic link.  
Angelina screamed.  
Pao Chai, tried to turn invisible.

Just as the guardians they also had no power, it scared them, they only had their power for nearly a month and  
now they had lost them. "What's going on?" Taranee asked "And were is The Oracle?" Tara asked. "The Oracle  
is in the camber in which the Aurameres are normally kept." Endarno said plainly. It was Hay Lin that picked up  
the problem with the sentences. "Normally??" She asked hoping. "Yes, around 11 am someone attacked Kandrakar,  
and something happened which we didn't think could be done, someone managed to steal the Aurameres. We  
hoped that even though the Aurameres were not in Kandrakar, their powers would still reach you, and they  
should have, but it seems they have been taken cut off from the rest of the universe. Without the Aurameres,  
Guardians you have no power, and Protector without The Guardians having power, you are no longer magical  
in nature." Endarno explained, the longer he spoke the more worried the girls became.

"We have to get them back." Will said confidently. "How we have no powers." Tara said "and we don't know  
where they are." Irma added. "Yes I fear you are right, but right now The Oracle is trying to locate them, until  
then you must watch out, you must stay on guard, in case that whoever stole the Aurameres tries to harm you  
in your powerless state." Yan Lin warned them. "We ain't powerless, I still have The Silverglass Ring, plus  
Skyshade has The Starbright one." Kate pointed out. "Yes that is true and that is why, when Envoy Skyshade  
arrives he will be sent back with The Guardians to protect them. "WHAT?" Kate shouted at this. "You can't just  
take him and put him where you want!!" Kate was anger now, more angry then Will was about have her day  
interrupted, she was having her boyfriend sent somewhere else. She knew it was the right thing to do. That  
way she could protect herself and the others with her ring while Skyshade protected them, but it still seemed  
unfair to her.

"Yes we can by agreeing to be Envoy of Earth his job is to do so if we see fit." Endarno said sure of himself.  
"Also until the heart of Kandrakar can be properly protected by the keeper again, as in it's powerless state it  
can be taken by force, I ask that Will you give the heart to Kate to keep it safe." Endarno added. "WHAT?" It  
was will turn to exclaim. "I am keeper of the heart, and the heart will stay with me." Will said angry as Kate was  
now. "It was a request, not a order Will I did not mean to upset you." Endarno said. "Now Protectors return  
home, Guardians you will wait here until Skyshade arrives to take you home." Endarno spoke again. Recently  
Endarno's role in leading Kandrakar had seemed to grow. In truth though it had not at all. Endarno had become  
the speaker, his method of saying thing usually left people not asking as many question which slowly annoyed  
The Oracle. While Yan Lin had started to grow in her advisory capacity giving The Oracle much needed advice  
at times. Between the two of them The Oracle effectiveness in his had probably doubled.

[Davencar]

The Fortress of Davencar, the opposite to that of Kandrakar. The Centre of Nothing. The castle of darkness  
surrounded by storm clouds and blackness. Inside this castle floated fire orbs of power, the Aurameres of the  
powers of Kandrakar. They were different though each one of their colours were slightly changed the appeared  
darker, as if the darkness of the surrounding was slowly seeping inside them, changing them. The Master,  
controller of the realm of Davencar looked up the Aurameres and laughed. "Once my power has taken control  
of the Aurameres I shall be unstoppable." Davencar's Master Said.


	3. Given Away

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Given Away

[Davencar]

It was done, the Aurameres had been force into his warped likeness, their power greater then any would ever realize.  
The Master of Davencar, approached them and reached out. "Time to claim my power for good." He said just before his  
hand made contact with the first Auramere. He screamed as his hand started to burn and he was thrown backwards  
across the main hall of his castle. Standing up he looked at the Aurameres again, and slowly realized why he could not  
claim their powers. He went to get that which would allow him to do so.

[Open Hill]

It was extremely early in the morning, and while back in Midgale and Heatherfield the girls had gone to sleep as normal,  
even with their lack of powers, a small group, hidden in Open Hill met in a old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of  
the town. "Captain..Captain." One of the people kept saying trying to get the attention of the man who sat at the end of  
the large table that was set up. "OK get started, I think it best if I go to Heatherfield." The captain said suddenly standing  
from his seat. "Captain Hawthorne I'm going with you." Another guy in the room said, he was younger then the rest much  
younger. "No can do, I can't be taking the researcher with me." Hawthorne replied picking up a briefcase from the table  
and heading for the door. "I know Heatherfield better then any one here." The guy said loudly, the only reply he got was  
a hand gesture for him to follow. Both going outside, the two got onto a large motorbike, helmet less and drove off.

[Midgale]

That morning in Midgale the girls had headed for school like normal, they all knew that they needed to be ready for anything  
right now, but their minds were more focused on the fact that in a few weeks time school would be breaking up for the  
holidays. This was not the time for them to be thinking of the future when the present was so close. Out of nowhere the  
resident school bully appeared out of nowhere, for some time he had been trying to get each one of the girls alone to hurt  
them and had never been brave enough to face them when they where together. Omar the bully walked up to them with  
complete confidence, the look in his eyes so set with angry the girls didn't know what to do. Leaning towards them so only  
they could hear he spoke, and what he said scared each of them so much that all of them faked illness or injury to get out  
of school.

[Heatherfield]

In Heatherfield, The Guardians were a little more lucky no excuses were needed to escape due to the fact school was closed  
due to a large amount of snow, it was a little earlier in the year in normal but they didn't complain, it was a day off school.  
To fill the day they had gone to the bookshop. Once again Skyshade was pretending to own the place so he could be nearby  
if anyone tried to attack the girls in the powerless state. He was quite annoyed with the situation, surely The Oracle knew  
that he with just with his rings powers couldn't keep the girls safe, and the same applied to Kate keeping the other safe. It  
was just so pointless for them to be on earth were they were just targets.

Unknown to them, they were targets the two from Open Hill had just arrived, the normal 2 hour journey had taken a few  
hours longer due a bust tire along the way and no spare, but the had finally reached the edge of Heatherfield pushing the  
large bike along. "Hawthorne to base?" The captain said pulling a Mic on his collar to his mouth to speak in it. "Farris here,  
you better get moving Sir." The guy on the other side said, and Hawthorne and the kid heard him in their ear pieces. "Why?"  
The kid asked in to his Mic. "Cause something is moving towards the target, 7 mile north of Heatherfield and moving in fast."  
They heard Farris reply. "Where is the target Sergeant?" Hawthorne asked down the Mic jumping on the bike. "Possible  
location, 324 by 5 Sir?" Farris said "Okay, get on kid." Hawthorne said turning to look at him. "But the tire?" He asked.  
"Just get on!" Hawthorne said to him  
and the young man did as he was told.

The bike sped off, back tire on occasion sending sparks flying backwards, they so shouldn't be riding this thing, the kid thought.  
Without helmet a busted tire, they should have come down by damn bus it would have been faster and a hell of a lot safer. The  
two men on the bike enter the main part of the city towards their target. "How does it feel being home?" Hawthorne shouted  
over the sound of his bike. "Not as good as you'd think, but I'm sure once I've had the chance to see some friend it will be." The  
guy reply shouting. "Well just remember we have a job to do first." Hawthorne shouted. "Farris here, target confirmed to be  
known as Ye Olde Bookshop and you better hurry the thing is head straight towards it." Farris said down the radio. Hawthorne  
revved the bike to go faster, and the Kid told him exactly where they were going.

[Midgale]

Kate and the other had managed to get out of school with the fake problems and as each one of them was meant to be heading  
home they all headed for Midgale City Park, in particular the small garden area that had a large gazebo in the center. Arriving at  
the gazebo the quickly sat on the side the had a much height back, protecting them from view a little more. Sarah and Tara were  
breathing heavily panic setting. "Come on try again." Sarah said towards Kate. "I have it won't work." Kate said shaking her left  
hand causing the bracelet known as The Ring of Silverglass Darkness to move about on her wrist. "WHAT DO WE DO." Tara shouted  
full panic hitting her. "CALM DOWN." Angelina shouted at her.

"You don't want to do that." A male voice said from behind the wall of the gazebo they had been trying to use as cover. "RUN" Kate  
screamed, and all five of them started to make a break for it. "Aww for a minute I though you would provide a challenge." The male  
voice said running out from behind the gazebo and after Tara. It was Omar, the guy who had scared them into leaving school.  
"EARTH." Omar shouted slamming his hands into the ground. The ground split, and cracked and Tara found the ground under her  
no longer their and fell into the crack in the ground which close around. Omar looked around for the others he couldn't see them.

Walking up to the trapped Tara, he laughed. "It seems like your friend ditched you, man these powers are great." He said, noticing  
something feeling off. Turning to look behind him nothing was their strange. He could of sworn that he heard someone behind him.  
Turning back round to look at Tara, Omar reeled backwards as Kate smashed him in the fact with a sturdy fallen branch. Kate didn't  
stop, and kept swinging the branch into his face. When she was satisfied that, he was far enough away she tossed the branch  
away and run back to Tara, and used her ring to transport them to Heatherfield.

[Heatherfield]

Kate and Tara landed heavily into the ground of the bookshop basement, the other 3 protector where their as was Skyshade and  
the Guardian's. "What but you couldn't get the ring to work." Tara said confused. "I stopped trying to go to Kandrakar, it seemed  
to work then." Kate said. "What the hell is going on." Skyshade asked totally confused. Kate explained, that Omar had approached  
them before school, and told them he knew about their power and the fact they had just lost them. Omar had said that a man had  
appeared to him and promised him anything he wanted if he killed us using the powers that the guy gave him. She explained how  
they ran off and he followed and then used Cornelia's powers to attack them.

"I don't get it, if the guy stole the Aurameres why is he given the powers to other people to use." Will asked no one. "Maybe he  
can't." Tara offered. "Then how can he give it away?" Irma said getting confused. "The Aurameres can't be taken by force, but  
some how this guy did, maybe he can't use the power because he stole it." Taranee said. "Then how did that guy have it?" Angelina  
asked. Tara and Taranee looked at each other, as if to see if they were thinking the same thing.

"That's it."  
"Bad guy stole the Aurameres."  
"Because of this he can't use the power."  
"But he does have the power in his possession"  
"By giving it to anyone."  
"They received it willingly"  
"Not by stealing it."  
"And therefore can use the powers"  
"Meaning we are in the deep end."

Tara had spoke first, and then Taranee and both alternated back and forth as they spoke. "Okay that was just weird, it like their  
twins." Irma said. "Well this is bad then, if who ever stole can give powers to anyone he could give power to someone who would  
do anything to keep them." Skyshade said. "Kate, if we try to use both rings we should be able to reach Kandrakar. If we can't  
then we are in a lot of trouble." Skyshade continued walking up to her. As they were about to try to do so the sound of crashing  
came from upstairs. They all ran up to see what had happened. It looked like a riot, a motorbike had just come through the window.  
Hawthorne and the kid looked shaken but uninjured, and looked through the window they had just come through. Standing their  
was a teenage boy, his hand glowing a grayish white, that Hay Lin recognized as the color of her powers, that wasn't the only  
thing in the area she recognized either.


	4. Hawthorne, The Kid and Hidden Ops

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

I'm sure people guessed who 'The kid' with Hawthorne was, well her you find out, I think he was cool in the original  
comic, and seeing that he had been so close to magical events he deserved to be someone who found out about them  
without the girls telling him. And open office is messed up, every time a create a new document, the spell check  
switches between UK English and American English spelling, it really starting to annoy me.

Hawthorne, The Kid and Hidden Ops

[Moments Before]

Hawthorne and The Kid, were shooting down the streets at speed their bike couldn't take for much longer. "Farris  
how long?" The Kid asked Farris through his Mic. "It will be their in under a minute." Farris responded. "Damn we  
still about that far away, HAWTHORNE FASTER." The Kid cried. Half a minute later, the two and the bike were about  
to come up to the bookshop. Hawthorne slammed on the brakes and brought the bike to a stop. Looking up just in  
front of the book store was a guy floating in the air. Not wasting any time Hawthorne drew his handgun, and pointed  
it at the flying kid. "FREEZE." Hawthorne screamed over to him. Hawthorne was taking by surprise as the motorbike  
lifted of the ground and flew through the window of the bookshop.

[Present]

Hay Lin ran over to The Kid, she didn't understand why he was here. "Eric? Are you OK?" Hay Lin asked crouching  
down next to him. "Hay Lin?" Eric replied surprised to see her as well. "I'm fine." Said getting up. Hay Lin had been  
so distracted that she hadn't seen, the other man, get up retrieve his gun and point it at the boy. Skyshade had  
also moved in the way and raised his right hand ready to use his ring to attack. "You are breaking, The 1916 Magical  
Misuse Act you will cease your activities and surrender yourself into my custody." Captain Hawthorne said, Irma  
couldn't help but notice how official he sounded. "Your kidding right why would I give up when I could snap you like  
a twig." The man with Hay Lin's powers said laughing.

"Kid Idea's" Hawthorne said seriously, as the magic user took a step forward. "Don't move." Skyshade said, his right  
hand being enveloped in white light. The ball of light made the guy decided not to move as if he was thinking. "The  
weakness of Air based powers is being grounded and movement restricted." Eric stated as if from a book. "Hard to  
do that with a gun." Hawthorne pointed out. The teenager felt brave enough to start floating again. Skyshade didn't  
bother waiting any more, and let the ball of light on his hand shoot off into a beam of light, knocking the air magic  
user back through the air.

The teenager attack and large numbers of items were thrown at everyone with damaging speed. "Everyone downstairs  
now." Kate and Will screamed, and everyone did as he said. Hawthorne and Skyshade going last send a barrage of  
bullets and light spell at their attacker to slow him down. "Farris you their." Eric said urgently a arm around Hay Lin,  
defensively not knowing she was one of the people who knew more about this then him. "I'm here Kid." Farris replied.  
"Evac now everyone here, except the enemy." Eric said. "No can do, you know that against regulation." Farris said  
back. "Just do it. While we're still alive." Eric shouted into the Mic. All of them disappeared and appeared somewhere  
that only Hawthorne and Eric knew.

[Open Hill]

"Alright what the hell is going on." Irma said to everyone wanting some explanation. Hawthorne relaxed and put his  
gun away. "Damn we going to have to move base now." Hawthorne muttered to himself. "I SAID WHAT IS GOING ON."  
Irma shouted, and everyone turned to her. "Not my place to tell you, I'm just the combat, Kid knock yourself out."  
Hawthorne said pulling out a box of cigarettes as he walked away. "Eric where are we?" Hay Lin asked wrapping a  
arm round her long distance boyfriend really confused. "Aww man, OK let me explain." Eric said to her hugging her  
back briefly before pulling away and walking the end of the room so everyone could see him.

"A few years back one time when Hay Lin was down, a friend of my parent tried to tell a story about something called  
a Ragorlang. I wanted to know what it was after awhile I found out it, could have been causing the illness in my area  
which suddenly stopped, and dug some more in my spare time. After awhile Hawthorne found me, with the intention  
of hiring me as a researcher for the people here. This is Hidden Ops, designed to detect and deal with magical threats  
when they arise, I've been doing desk duty like things for the last few years." Eric explained, and The Guardian especially  
Hay Lin were all shocked that Eric was involved in such a thing, they never would of figured him the type. "For awhile  
now we know 5 people in Heatherfield have been using magical powers to protect people, but didn't know who. When  
are devises pick up that they magic user had suddenly lost their power, we realised that their could be a problem.  
Hawthorne was heading to protect them, and I came along because I know Heatherfield." Eric continued to explain,  
no one said anything. "So I kind of need to know which of you guy are the people who lost their power?" Eric said  
finally.

Yes that was a extremely condensed version of the story but it got the point across. Eric was a mystical researcher.  
Walking back over to Hay Lin he hugged her properly. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't." Eric said to her. "I'm sorry  
too, I should have told you that I was one of the magical people." Hay Lin responded. "Really?" Eric asked. The 9  
other girls and Skyshade gave a little room to Hay Lin and Eric and let them explain more about how they became  
wrapped up in magic. Hay Lin told Eric about Meridian and Kandrakar, While Eric told her about Hawthorne saving  
his life from a Basilisk, and asking him to join Hidden Ops.

After some time, of exchanging stories, a explanation of everyone, in the group. Such as who the Astral Girls were  
. Hawthorne return, smoking a cigarette making most of them wonder how healthy he could really be. "We need to  
leave, the rest of the team has moved out, we be the last one's out." Hawthorne said tossing the cigarette away.  
"Where to though if they can follow us, where can we go their can find us?" Irma asked. "What about the Kandrakar  
place, Hay Lin just told me about?" Eric said. "We can't get there for some reason." Kate pointed out. "Meridian?"  
Eric said. "We can try, we could ask Caleb for help." Skyshade said. Hawthorne was a bit annoyed.

Hidden Ops knew a little about magic, legends and stuff, and stopped a few mythical creatures from going near towns  
and such, the idea of different worlds was not one he was used to. "I've not got a better idea but if we going to leave,  
can I say we should have a least another fighter on our team" Hawthorne said pointing to the door. "Farris." he called  
out, and another man entered the room, in attire he was like Hawthorne, plain clothes but effective. Plain black shirt  
and trousers and a short heavy duty coat, and a gun holster at his waist. "Yeah let just get out of here." Kate said  
looking over to Skyshade. Both of them used their rings to transport the group away to Meridian.

To everyone the situation was a strange one. Skyshade was amazed to find out, normal people were equipped to  
take on magical forces. The Guardians were amazed the Eric, a calm and nice young guy, a Hay Lin boyfriend knew  
about magic, and had been helping a secret organisation fight it. The Astral Girls were shocked that they had been  
attacked in one day, by people who didn't seem to care if they killed or captured. Hawthorne and Farris found themselves  
going over the idea that magic link other world. Eric was the most shocked of them all. His Girlfriend was secretly a  
magic defender of the universe, who had lost her powers and now some wanted to kill them and to escape they were  
going to world were one of Hay Lin's friends was queen. It was all to strange. So strange that none of them notice  
the fact they were not on Meridian, like they had planned to go to.


	5. Unexpected Place

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Chapter 5, and everyone realises they not were they wanted to go but it is somewhere they know at least, and  
help is on hand. What is to be expected when your emeny has your powers and your running from world to world  
to stay safe. You realise that without your powers you might just get screwed over. R&R people please.

Unexpected Place

After a moment of collecting their thoughts it was Taranee that noticed that they were not on Meridian. "Guys this  
isn't Meridian." Taranee said, and everyone who knew Meridian looked around and realized. "Where are we then?"  
Hawthorne demanded to know. Skyshade walked forward and looked around the desert like area. "Your right it's..it's  
Wyrm." Skyshade said amazed and pleased at the fact. "Wyrm?" Eric asked Hay Lin turning to look at her. "It's another  
world we help, not that long ago." Hay Lin told him. "Yeah and Wyrm City isn't that far away look." Tara said pointing.  
"Well as long as we somewhere those guys can't find us." Farris said drawing his gun, not knowing if this place was safe.

"Lets go, maybe Srislis knows how we got here." Kate said looking over to the city she had help liberate just about a  
month ago. "Hey put that gun away, and then I'll transport us to the castle." Skyshade said looking at Farris. "I'll put  
the gun away, but we walk I don't trust you transporting it's already mess up." Farris said putting away his weapon.  
"Fine, but I think I'll stretch my wings then." Skyshade said back and then dismissed his mask, turning into his winged  
form. The journey to Wyrm city started.

Tara and Taranee started talking as they walked along, thinking up plans of fighting without powers to bring up to  
everyone later. Will, Irma and their astral drops Kate and Sarah walked together and chatted about life in general,  
planning could be left to later, right now getting their minds away from guys coming to kill them seemed like a good  
idea. Hay Lin and Eric talked, while Pao Chai walked along along in her thoughts. Looking over to Hay Lin and Eric she  
smiled at them, somehow seeing someone who was in a way herself, with a boyfriend annoyed her just a tad. Hawthorne  
and Farris walked along off to the side somewhere, talking about how when this was over, Hidden Ops needed to  
update it's idea of magic. Skyshade flew above them, keeping a eye out in all direction to prevent them from being  
attacked unexpectedly.

The trip to the city took about a hour on foot, which was tiring, but the arrived at the north gate. It had been repaired  
by now and guards stood either side of it. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF?" one shouted at them, before quickly being smacked  
on the back off the head. "OPEN THE GATE." the other at their level shouted to on of those above the gate. "But they  
didn't identify themselves." the first said to the second. "They don't need to Master Srislis has been expecting them,  
their the guys who help us remove Phobos from power." the second said back. "Your joking surely, they don't even have  
claws." the first spoke again as the gate opened up behind him. "Group walked passed, Skyshade landed down by the  
guards. "Thank you, for not holding us up." Skyshade said to them before taking off again. "No problem Master Darker."  
the second said to him as he flew up.

The trip to the castle didn't take that long, and the group of no lizard men people got quite a few looks along the way.  
Most of happiness, while a few even cheered them, not even noticing that two of them hadn't been among them during  
their liberation. After crossing the castle bridge and moving inside they were approached by a official looking lizard man.  
"I am the captain of the guard, Master Srislis asked that Skyshade and the two female leader follow me to the order  
camber, while the guards get the rest of you set up with rooms. Is this okay?" The lizard man asked. Hawthorne moved  
forward. "I ask that I may go with the other to meet this Srislis." Hawthorne said looking the captain in the eyes. "I do  
not think that Will be a problem, if you follow me." The captain said walking off, the four followed. The other where quickly  
greeted by a few more lizard women, who took them in different paths. The Guardians were given a room, as were The  
Protector, each had Five beds in perfect for their teams. They were told where they could get food, clothes or take baths  
if they wanted to.

Farris and Eric where not as well treated, none of the lizard women knew them as they had not help in the fight VS Phobos.  
They were taken to a much smaller room, it had two bed in but that was about it, they were told where food was before  
being left alone. "This is all crazy." Farris said to himself laying down on one of the beds. "Farris don't complain." Eric said  
to him laying sitting on the edge of the other bed. "Be quite Kid, remember your just a egghead." Farris said to him. Farris  
and Eric didn't get on that much, they had never had many run in together in person, with Eric being behind books and  
Farris normally on field missions.

When Eric had gone to Heatherfield with Hawthorne, it was Farris that had been left behind because Hawthorne's bike  
only could fit two people, or it did before being thrown through the bookshop window. "Just go to sleep." Eric said to him  
laying down himself. "I don't know how you can sleep, when killers are after your girl." Farris said disapproval in his voice.  
"I join Hidden Ops to help stop thing that might hurt her, now I know see been doing that long before I started, I guess  
it kind of shows you how people can take care of themselves." Eric said closing his eyes, and waiting for the sleep that  
was due, from pushing a motorbike half of the way to Heatherfield earlier that day.

Meanwhile, Skyshade, Hawthorne, Will and Kate arrived at the castle throne like room, and were shown inside by the  
guard captain. "Master Srislis, Skyshade and the others have arrived." The captain announced with a respectful nod.  
"Skyshade it's good to see you again, you too girls." Srislis said turning to look at them from the window. "Why are we  
here Srislis? We were heading to Meridian." Skyshade asked the Wyrm leader. "I redirected your transport using some  
of the magic items hidden in this castle." Srislis replied. "Also who is the other guy with you?" The lizard man asked.  
"I am Captain Hawthorne, of the earth organization Hidden Ops, we got messed up in this when we tried to help, the  
female magic users, can't remember what they said their were called." Hawthorne said stepping forward. "You must  
mean the Guardian, then you are a friend of Wyrm." Srislis said.

"Srislis why did you bring us here?" Will asked, "Yeah it is kind of strange thing to do." Kate added. "I stopped you from,  
falling into a trap, sadly Meridian has fallen to those who attacked." Srislis said looking down at the ground. "WHAT? Is  
everyone OK?" Will said shocked at this. "I do not know, but for now Wyrm is the only safe place for you. We have repaired  
the device that Phobos used on earth and have used it to cut off Wyrm from everywhere else. People will have to put up  
with constant light, but it will keep us safe from attack." Srislis explained walking up to the royal looking throne in the  
room, and sitting in it. "We can't just hide." Kate said. "Yes, we will let you rest first, and then lower the shield so you may  
reach Skyshade home world." Srislis said. "Why?" Will asked she knew nothing about Lasen. "The magical item creators  
their may be able to make something giving us a fighting chance." Skyshade said turning to look at Will.

"A very simple plan? With such little fire power, you really expect us to win." Hawthorne said skeptically. "It's better then  
trying to fight those guys head on." Will said. "But couldn't the army just beat them." Hawthorne said. "Didn't stop us and  
they had a powerful mystical leader then." Will replied. "Look, Captain Hawthorne I know it may seem a long shot idea,  
but right now the bad guys have all the power, and we have simple tricks, please rest and if you decide to help in the plan  
it will be appreciated." Srislis said standing up. "Captain, please escort everyone to their rooms please." Srislis added.  
"If you please follow me." The guard captain said walking away. Will, Kate and Hawthorne followed while Skyshade remained  
behind.


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
A plan is finally made, and the name of another one of the guys with a guardians is revealed. I wonder if anyone  
can guess what their names will spell. Please R&R, and if you do take a guess at what it will spell while your at it,  
and once again XV thanks for the review but your assumption prove wrong, and I'm not even doing it on purpose.

The Plan

[Wyrm]

Will, Kate and Captain Hawthorne had just left to go to their rooms for the night, even if the shield around the world  
made it constantly light. Skyshade had remained in the throne room of the Castle so that he could speak with Srislis  
alone. "Srislis I want to know something?" He said. "What is it friend." Srislis said. "How exactly did you know Meridian  
had fallen, and more worryingly how could you know that my world would have stuff to arm us with enough power to  
stand a chance against the Guardians powers?" Skyshade asked walking up to the window that Srislis had been looking  
out earlier. "Caleb came and told us what happened before returning to Meridian to try and help, and in the month since  
you helped get rid of Phobos I started talks with your home about power sharing in case something else like Phobos  
happened." Srislis explained. "I can guess the Lasen lords said no, their protective over their magics." Skyshade said  
knowingly. "Yes your right, but I think they might be more willing after all this is over." Srislis said hopefully.

Skyshade looked out of the city below, most of the city had been repaired in a month but some of it still had battle  
damage. "So what are you planning to do while we go to Lasen?" Skyshade asked. "Be on Lasen myself." Srislis said  
with a grin. "Your coming with us?? but who will run things here?" Skyshade asked kind of shocked at this. "I don't run  
thing, a council does, I'm a willing figure head, that has enough power only to stop any one member of the council from  
gaining so much power." Srislis said sitting back down. "After Phobos everyone thought it best not to have one leader  
any more." Srislis said lounging back into the throne. "Well I can understand that, it will be good to have someone else  
I know fighting with us." Skyshade said over his shoulder. "I agree, any way let get down to planning what exatly we  
are going to get from Lasen." Srislis said pressing and gem on the arm of the throne. In front of the throne the brick  
split and a wooden table came up from the hole, another chair sat opposite the throne. "That's useful." Skyshade said  
walking over and taking a seat.

[Davencar]

The master of Davencar screamed with rage, across from him 5 teenage boys stood looking at him with mixed expressions.  
For the last few hours, he had been trying to send the five to the world in which his targets were. He had already  
shouted at two of them, for letting everyone escape in the first place. "I thought they would have gone to Meridian,  
that's why I had you and my army of darkness take over, if they know that Meridian has fallen where would they go  
next." He said to the five guys. None of them knew, they had been pulled into this idea of magic so recently that their  
knowledge about it was only the powers that them master of Davencar had given them. "Tell me everything about who  
was with them and how they escaped." He ordered.

After a few minutes of explanation the highly intelligent wolf like man knew where they would be going. "Chris, take the  
others to Meridian and withdraw my army, then I shall send you to your new target." Davencar master ordered. "But we  
haven't found the queen yet master." Chris leader the other four said. "I do not care, take the armies to the world known  
as Lasen and bring upon it the destruction of Davencar.....BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!"

[Meridian]

On Meridian, Caleb was glad. He and Vathek had managed to get the queen to safety, in a secret part of the castle that  
required the magic of Meridian to be opened. Meaning no one could reach them unless Elyon decided to let them in, and  
due to Caleb insistences she was not to open it until they were one hundred percent sure that it was safe. "How long  
have we been here now." Vathek asked his friend. "I don't know no longer then 3 hours, I just hope that everyone out  
there is safe." Elyon said instead of Caleb who was pacing the room. "Caleb would you please stop pacing" Elyon said  
to him, and Caleb stopped dead, and sat on the floor.

"So what do we do now, we can't just wait here we'll starve." Vathek said standing. "I know." Caleb said plainly. "Caleb  
are you OK?" Vathek asked. "I should be out their fighting, or with The Guardians trying to help them." Caleb said, but  
Vathek could tell that was not the reason for his friend frustration. "If you say Caleb but your duty is to keep the Elyon  
safe, eventually Meridian will be either left alone or freed." Vathek said walking over and sitting down next to him with  
a thump. It was only then that Vathek noticed that Caleb had sat facing directly away from the queen. Realizing what  
the problem was he stood.

Taking off his jacket he walked over to Elyon. "Queen please, put this on under that dressing gown we may be here  
awhile, and you'll get cold after awhile otherwise." Vathek said passing the coat to Elyon before walking over and sitting  
with to Caleb again. Elyon, who was dress only in a dressing gown and underwear quickly pulled off the dressing gown  
put the jacket on and buttoned it closed. Then pulled the dressing gown over her like a quilt.

[Wyrm]

A few hours had past since everyone had arrived at Wyrm, and all of them had some sleep, minus Skyshade who was  
still in the throne room with Srislis. "That's it the finally detail." Srislis said. "We should wake the others and move out  
a soon as we can, the longer we're here the more time those power thieves have to wreak havoc." Skyshade said  
standing from his chair in the small planning table. "Your right. SENTRY." Srislis called out to the guard to the room. The  
guard entered. "Yes Master Srislis?" The guard asked. "Go and wake those who arrived with Master Skyshade, and ask  
them to come here, don't rush them but ask them to no take to long." Srislis said. The guard left to do as he was told.

After awhile, everyone was in the throne room. Most of the girls had redressed in clothes that had been altered by some  
of the castle worker for them to wear if they wanted. It was Cornelia, Angelina and Hay Lin who had decided to stick to  
their normal clothes for their own reason. Hawthorne and Farris also had slightly differences in appearance. On their  
belts the other side to which their guns hung were swords, and each of them had what looked like a belt thrown over  
the torso which carried a selection of knifes. They knew whatever was going to happen they need to conserve as much  
of the ammo as possible so reusable weapon from Wyrms armory was a great idea to them.

Skyshade and Srislis both looked tired, everyone could tell but said nothing. "We have a final plan." Srislis said getting  
everyone attention. "Skyshade will explain." He added. "On Lasen is a building known as The Hall of History, it has a  
magical sword that we need to obtain." Skyshade said picking up a pile of papers off the table and walking up to everyone.  
"These are maps, the blue circle is The Hall, the red is a large bank. We need the sword from The Hall, as it opens my  
vault at the bank." Skyshade said passing the maps out.

"We need to get the sword, get to my vault and then use many of my old magic items from when I was a craftsman on  
Lasen to fight off anyone who has attack Lasen, if thats the case and then move on to freeing Meridian. After that we  
find Elyon, as she has the raw magical power that can get us to Kandrakar even though my rings aren't working. Two  
important things, once we leave we can't return to Wyrm because they will raise the shield behind us, and Myself, Kate  
and the sword must reach my vault, as each ring and the sword its keys and only I know how to open the vault." Skyshade  
said as he continued to pass out the maps and then walked up to Srislis side as he finished.

"I will be coming with you, I wish I could bring more men to insure our success but the council and I agree that the entire  
army will be needed if during the time the shield is down for us to someone manages to get inside to attack. Does everyone  
get the plan?" Srislis said, getting nods from everyone but Hawthorne and Farris. "Why don't we just port into your vault?"  
Hawthorne asked. "My vault is light tight, but also completely light filled, each which makes my ring and Kate's ring unable  
to get inside respectively. I designed the vault that so only I knew how to get inside. The sword on display at the hall,  
is my first creation, it not that powerful so no one would think of it as important other then historical purposes." Skyshade  
explained. "Why exactly do you have something in a museum?" Eric asked. "I was selected by Kandrakar to become a  
herald because I was the best in my field, which is magical item creation, my first magical item is quite historical because  
I was the first person from Lasen to go to Kandrakar." Skyshade said.

"So when do we leave?" Hawthorne asked pulling his gun out, given it the look over and placing it back again, Farris did  
the same. "Now, we going to go to the site of the shield is made from, turn it off and jump away, then someone will turn  
it on again behind us." Srislis said. "Good I don't want to be waiting round any longer." Sarah said. "Yeah this place is  
kinda boring." Irma said smiling. "Yeah." Sarah said. Srislis stared at them. "Don't pay attention to Irma, she always try  
to say something funny even if it make her look stupid." Cornelia said, Angelina chuckled at this and the to wannabe  
comedians. "Lets just go." Farris said. They did.


	7. Getting to the Hall

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
Updates are going to be a little slow over next few days.

Getting to the Hall

[Outside Wyrm City]

The group headed towards that magical shield generator, the one that the combined effort of The  
Guardians and Skyshade had originally destroyed when Phobos use it to cut of the earth. The journey  
was made mostly in silence. Hawthorne and Farris had decided it was better to just go along with  
everything, and had added simple armor to their get up before leaving the castle. Skyshade was  
going through scenarios in his head, and secretly was worried about showing more a more in depth  
view in to his past on Lasen. Srislis was quite because he was unless something needed to be said.  
The girls stayed mostly quite most of them were worried about coming across the bad guys again  
without powers. It felt weird to the ones being protected. Out of all the people the only one who seem  
to talk a lot was Eric and Hay Lin. Hay Lin was still asking question about Hawthorne and Farris, and  
Hidden Ops, she just still couldn't believe that her boyfriend already knew about magic meaning she  
didn't have to worry about what he might think of her when she got her powers back.

Eventually the group reached the large Pyramid like structure. They climb the large stairs that led to a  
large clearing at the top with a plain alter in the center. The held a large kind of clear gem, that mast  
have been a replacement of the one that use to be here. By the alter were two lizard men, both quite  
large and heavily armed. Srislis walked up to them. "OK drop the shield and raise it once we're gone."  
Srislis said to one of the large lizard men. The lizard man turned and put a clawed hand on to the gem,  
it glowed briefly and then stopped. "Skyshade, Kate take us away." Srislis said as he walked back over  
to them. Skyshade and Kate raise their ring hands and warped the group away as a mass of combined  
magical light and shadow. The lizard man place a hand on the gem again, it glowed and stopped  
symbolizing the raising of the shield .

[Lasen]

They arrived in Lasen. It seemed they had appeared on a roof, and everyone looked at the size of the  
city. All the buildings seemed to be made of metal, and the sky was the color red. Around them the city  
was filled with noise. At first they just assumed that it was the normal level of noise for the city. Until  
Skyshade ran to the edge of the building they were on and looked over the edge. Skyshade quickly  
pulled himself away from the edge as a group of people like himself flew up the side of the building and  
the landed on the building surrounding the group.

"Who are you?" The obvious leader of the Lasen people asked, with a sword pointed at the group. "Allies."  
Skyshade said plainly getting a look from the armed avian men. "Your from Lasen!" The leader said moving  
to point the sword at Skyshade. "You look kind of familiar?" He added. "I should do seeing as that sword  
your holding is a copy of one I made. A little imperfect and unusable for what I need my one for but a  
copy nonetheless." Skyshade said his voice sound quite proud. "Very funny, but this is a copy of a sword  
that the creator would be a lot older then you." The leader said. "Arrest them, they might be helping the  
people who tried attacking the city earlier." He added, looking to each of his men. "Wait you were attacked,  
did they have magic powers, like creating fire or water." Taranee asked causing the guy to give her a look.  
"Yes. What of it." The Leader said. "Damn it they're already here." Skyshade muttered. "Well what are  
waiting for we have to stop them." Will said. "Erm guys how these guys ain't going to let us go." Tara  
said. The Guardians and Co started talking among themselves annoying the Lasen men around them  
but it soon hadn't mattered.

A extreme noise echoed through the city, like that of a hurricane alarm like some town in America had.  
"WHATS THAT?" Pao Chai shouted over the noise. "IT'S THE CITY'S ALARM IT MEANS THE CITY UNDER  
ATTACK!!" Skyshade shouted to them. "SIR WHAT DO WE DO." One of the people shouted to the leader.  
"LET US HELP, TAKE MY FRIENDS DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL SO WE CAN COMPLETE THE PLAN WE WERE  
GOING TO USE TO STOP THE GUYS WHO ATTACKED." Skyshade shouted before the leader could reply.  
"DO AS HE SAID." the leader said. "OH." The alarm stopped. "KAY." One of the people said and quickly  
they started taking the group down to ground level. Skyshade carried Kate, while Srislis just jumped  
from the edge of the building and landed.

As everyone reached ground level, Skyshade and Srislis gave the soldier as loose idea of what their plan  
was, the soldier realized that base on the last attack it was better then nothing and had agree to help  
them reach the Hall of History. So far the streets were clear, and the group moved towards the hall. The  
Lasen soldiers kept a eye out from above, while Hawthorne and Farris swords and guns drawn lead them  
through the streets. Then the sound of battle reached them. From behind them they could hear, the  
sounds of metal on metal and forms of explosions. "Go on ahead we have to help our comrades." The  
leader of the group of soldiers said turning midair and leading his men back towards the sounds of battle.  
"How much farther is it?" Angelina asked as they ran following the guys.

"Not that much, we just need to make sure we stay ahead of the fighting." Skyshade said over his shoulder.  
"That may be a little hard to do, LOOK!!?" Tara shouted pointing into the sky. Flying above them, was  
someone that all of them except Srislis and Farris had seen before. The guy who has the air guardian  
powers and had attacked the ye old bookshop hung in the sky. "He isn't are only problem." Farris shouted  
at what was ahead of him. Shadow like creature stood in their path, they seemed human in shape except  
for two things, one arm formed into a shield while the other ended in a razor shape sword like point.  
"Hawthorne, Farris get them to the Hall." Skyshade said taking off and flying towards the holder of air  
powers. "JON NO!!" Kate shouted after him.

Hawthorne and Farris, started shooting ahead of them, while some of the shadows lifted shield and deflected  
bullets. While other failed to do so and were riddle with bullets and crumbled in to dust. As the first clips  
ran out, both military men put their guns away and continued to charge at the shades left, Srislis jumped  
over them and attack the group of creatures from the other side. Above them Skyshade squared off with  
the flying enemy. "Who are you, why are you doing this?" Skyshade asked his wings flapping and his ring  
hand raised and his open palm pointed at the guy. "My name is Steven, and wouldn't you for this sort of  
power, AIR." Steven said raising his arms causing a huge current of wind to bombard Skyshade. Flying as  
hard as he could in to the wind, Skyshade sent a blast of light at Steven, and the two quickly got locked  
into a battle in the sky.

Hawthorne's sword hacked through the last of the shadows in the group they had been facing. "All of you  
go." Farris shouted at them, putting his sword away and pulling his gun out again. The group quickly left  
under the lead of Hawthorne. All the girl's wishing they could do more to help. Farris quickly changed the  
empty clip on his handgun for a new one and aimed his gun into the sky. "SKYSHADE MOVE." The Sergeant  
shouted into the sky and Skyshade dived out of the sky and rode a current of air Steven had just attacked  
with to send him towards the Hall of History. Farris started shooting at Steven, causing the evil air wielder  
to dive behind a nearby building to get out of line of fire. Farris turned and ran toward the doors of the hall,  
hoping to catch up with the others before Steven managed to follow him. The occasional potshot over his  
shoulder kept the now following Steven far enough back that so when he arrived at the Hall of History and  
stormed through the doors, for all the girls to push close behind him, and dropped the huge bar keeping the  
door closed. "Do you think he'll get in?" Eric asked. "No the building in Lasen are really hard to break into,  
even the windows are made of a type of metal. Come on we have to find my sword, it should be labeled.  
'The Sword of Skyshade'." Skyshade said running into the Hall and jumping over a barrier that was to stop  
unlawful enter but due to the situation outside it was unmanned.


	8. Trap Time and Farris Fighting Through

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
Farris shows off a little streak of intelligence and ability. While the others get a little  
closer to the end target. O S C A, four names so far, it should be easy to guess the l  
ast, and no they are not in order.

Trap Time, and Farris Fighting Through

[The Hall of History, Lasen]

"Are you sure that they won't be able to get in?" Cornelia asked looking at the door as  
it shook violently. "Yes already just split up and look for the sword." Skyshade said  
annoyed darting off into the Hall to were the sword was when he was last here, while  
everyone else split up to look. A few minutes passed before anyone found the sword.  
"Over here I've found it!!" Eric called out to the rest of the museum. "Good everyone  
back to the entrance area." Skyshade called back running towards the main area of the  
hall.

A few more minutes past, and everyone was back. "OK bird man get us out of here."  
Hawthorne said lighting and cigarette. "I can't the building, prevent magical transport  
thats why the bad guys couldn't just teleport in." Skyshade explain causing Hawthorne  
expression to drop. "WHAT then how do we get out?" Eric asked waving the sword  
around a little carelessly. "We make a run for it out the back, there are least of those  
things out that way." Skyshade said. "THIS WAS PART OF YOUR PLAN." Hawthorne shouted  
at him. "Please calm down, we did not expect to become trapped here." Srislis said walking  
between the two. "Well what do we do then?" Will asked.

Skyshade and Hawthorne were about to start arguing again when Farris clapped loudly  
getting everyones attention. "Eric, get some info from Sky about dangerous thing inside  
the Hall, Srislis you help me, I have a idea." Farris said. Hawthorne was a little shocked  
someone of lower rank was taking charge. "What your idea?" Tara asked Farris. "I set up  
some traps, while you go to the back entrance, then I open the front door and slow down  
the shadow, you wait until the one outback come to help break trough the front you go out  
the back." Farris explained. "Thats suicide!!" Sarah said. "So, Captain get the girls to the back."  
Farris said. The girls complained about the idea, but still allowed themselves to be herded  
away.

"Srislis get the banner up their down, Eric any thing useful?" Farris said pointing to a large  
banner hanging inside the entrance area. "Skyshade said some of the metal here are  
cleaned by flammable chemicals, also theirs a display with a device that can make a temporary  
wall of magic." Eric explained as Srislis landed on the ground next to Farris with the banner.  
"OK Eric you and Srislis go get those chemicals, Skyshade the magic wall creator, bring them  
here and then go join the others." Farris ordered and they rushed off. Farris pulled off his  
jacket as he left, checked his gun, his sword and then pulled forth a belt of 3 grenades that  
he had been keeping hidden. After awhile the other 3 arrived with the items placed them  
next to Farris and rushed off.

Skyshade, Eric and Srislis arrived with Hawthorne and the girls. "We can't do this, he'll get  
killed." Pao Chai complained. "Farris is a military man like me, facing death happens." Hawthorne  
said. "Still we can't just wait." Cornelia said. Seconds after she spoke the sound of a large  
metal on wood sound echo in the building. They all knew it was Farris removing the bar that  
held the door closed. Then explosion and the sound of gun fire and battle followed it. "How  
long do we wait?" Eric asked no one in general. "Until the things outside start moving round  
the building." Hawthorne said looking through one of the clear metal windows.

Another explosion came from the front of the hall of history and Hawthorne saw the shadow  
start rushing to the front of the hall. "Their gone." Hawthorne said. "Alright once we out keep  
moving and don't stop." Skyshade said opening the door and taking off into the sky the other  
running after him.

Back the front of the Hall of History, Farris was still fighting, he was out of ammo, and had  
turned to using his last grenade. As another wave charged the entrance. The grenade wasn't  
the only the only thing he was about to use. Swing his sword to his side, he cut a portion of  
cloth the was connected to the banner that Srislis had got down before. Open cans of liquid  
like that of paint rained downed on the shadows as his last grenade skittered along the ground  
and exploded, causing all the liquid to burst into a inferno, destroy all of the current wave.  
A few more shadow charged and Farris cut them down. "WHAT THAT NOT POSSIBLE." Steven  
the air magic user shouted as he landed in front of the hall. Steven glided across the ground  
inside and looked at the, beaten up and cut Farris. "Why not, those things are stupid just like  
you." Farris said charging.

Farris swung his sword from right to left, Steven jumped back. Bringing the sword round his head  
and down at Steven, who glided up and backwards out of the way. Farris the jumped and swung  
again but was sent back by a blast of wind. Quickly jumping up, Farris pulled one of his knife out  
and tossed it at Steven. Spinning on the spot, Steven caused a barrier of wind to send the knife  
flying back at him. The knife pierce his flesh as it sunk into his thigh, causing Farris to fall to his  
knee in pain. Dropping his sword Farris pulled 3 knife into each hand and tossed them at the flying  
teen. Another barrier of wind formed, holding the knifes mid flight. "You really are a idiot." Steven  
said summoning up a small tornado around Farris and then sent the knife flying at him.

The knife became caught in the tornado, turning it into a spinning formation of wind that continually  
cut Farris. Farris screamed in pain, but force himself to stay up on his knees, as he searched his  
pocket. He found what he was looking for a small copper like ball, pressing a button on the object  
a wall suddenly cut off himself from Steven and the tornado died down now that Steven couldn't  
see it. Steven cries of annoyance could be heard through the wall. "Well that could have gone a lot  
worse." Farris muttered collapsing on the ground.

Steven on the other side of the wall slammed his right foot on the ground, and punched the air in  
anger. (Alex, have you got to your target, because I've lost the girls.) Steven sent down the mental  
link that use to belong, to Tara and Taranee. (Yes I'm here, they are going to be shock when I'm  
waiting for them.) The person known as Alex said ending in a large laugh.


	9. Easy As

+Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH. Does own, my characters.

+AN: "Spoken" {Telepathy} [Place Jump]

+Switching to my main PC to write, but i have a lesser word type program on ere so spelling  
and format may be a bit worse because of that, and if you see any they are " they are switched  
on my PC and i might miss it. Typing on my laptop with its messed screen was starting to bug  
me. Anyway the girls and co confront Alex the forth power stealer mention but only the third  
they have will meet for awhile. The plus+ signs are to tell me where paragraphs are as my PC  
doesn't keep format either and I couldn't be asked to remove them

+Easy as

+[Lasen]

+ The girls, Hawthorne, Srislis and Eric, chased after the air born Skyshade who was leading  
them to their next port of call. So far they had not come across anymore shadows, and realized  
that the further they entered the city the less likely they would. Eric held Skyshade sword at  
his side as he ran. He had no idea what exactly it could do but his grip was strong on it to prevent  
it's loss. "We have trouble." Skyshade called down from the skies. "What is it?" Kate called back  
up. "There are those shadows surrounding the ABC building." Skyshade said landing. "ABC???"  
Irma asked with a grin, in light of the seriousness of the problem. "The Artificers Bank for Craftsmen."  
Skyshade stated. "It a bank specifically designed for the use of craftsmen, and governmental stores."  
He added. "Still ABC? it's hard to take seriously." Irma said her grin growing, causing Sarah to join  
her in the light mood. "ABC" Sarah sung smiling. "Easy as 123" Both her and Irma sang."Shape up  
you two, we have to get through that and joking around isn't going to help" Hawthorne said drawing  
his gun. "The Captain is right, it is as if they know our plan." Srislis said in a calm tone. "No they are  
trying to cut the Lasen force off from the government weapon stores, that are below the bank." Skyshade  
speculated.

+"Fine lets get going then." Hawthorne said. "Alright, Srislis jump Eric to flank one side of the group.  
I'll fly Hawthorne and myself to the other, Kate use your ring to prevent them attacking you and the  
girls. You ring should be able to hold you in a state of magical darkness making you impossible to hit,  
just go find a large enough shadow that you all can stand in and do so." Skyshade and Hay Lin wanted  
to complain, while none of the girls wanted to sit back and do nothing. They did not want both of the  
boyfriends running off into battle. Hay Lin was pleased when Eric spoke up for himself. "I can't fight,  
I'm and researcher not a fighter." Waving the sword a little to carelessly. "Don't worry, the sword will  
do the fight for you really, it just needs someone who can swing it, and no offense to the girls but  
upper body strength not so much." Skyshade said.

+Well at least now Eric had some idea of what the sword could do, but it did not really ease his or  
Hay Lin's mind but they both did as they were girls ran off into a allay between building and Kate  
summoned up the magic in The Ring of Silverglass Darkness to turn them into the magical darkness  
they would normally use to travel, while they could not see they could hear noises around them like  
normal. The man attacked the shadow, in a pincer. Srislis claws flashing back and forth as Eric swung  
Skyshade sword with a level of skill he did not have. While Skyshade and Hawthorne fought together.  
The shadow slowly started to try and surround the two pairs. They was just to many of the shades.

+"ATTACK" a female voice called from the sky as a group of winged people descended on the shadows.  
The fight started to turn in the good side favor. The arrival of the Lasen armed unit gave them a chance.  
"SRISLIS GET TO THE GIRLS AND LEAD THEM THROUGH WHILE WE DEAL WITH THE SHADOWS." Skyshade  
called out. Srislis jumped from the ground and landed clear of the fight. Running to the shadow of the  
building that the girls had hid in. "Girls it is me, come quick." Srislis said in a loud hissed tone. Kate complied  
and caused the girls to slowly appear again. "Follow me, we are going to try and slip inside while Skyshade  
and some people who came to help distract the shadows." Srislis explained stalking off at a speed that  
the girls could follow.

+The girls and Srislis slowly approached the fighting forces, the Lasen armed men and women where  
containing the shadows while, Eric Hawthorne and Skyshade tried to fight themselves free of the  
shades. Srislis and the girls managed to get up close to the building unseen by the shadows who main  
task was to stop them. Kate tried to open the door to the ABC but it didn't move she assumed it was  
like the one on the Hall of History. Srislis was not put off by this, jumping onto the wall, he started climbing  
using his claws. It was obvious that he was heading for the roof. The girls were kind of scared at this  
point, they were in the open with no way to defend themselves.

+The sound of gunfire stated as Hawthorne broke free of the mass of shadows, and slowly walked  
backwards towards the girls firing at the shadows that tried to follow him, before being trapped by  
a circle of Lasen soldiers. "Where Srislis?" Hawthorne asked Cornelia as she was the closest to him.  
"He's climb to the roof I think." She said unsure, still. "Great he's wasting his time." Hawthorne said  
walking to the door. "Here." He said passing the gun to Cornelia as he passed. "Keep us covered."  
He said croching in front of the door.

+Pulling his jacket off and then his t-shirt, leaving his upper half exposed, the girls couldn't help that  
he had quite a few large scars. Pulling his jacket back on, Hawthorne took a knife to his shirt. After  
some quick cutting to pieces of cloth were left. Putting a hand inside his jacket, he pulled a grenade,  
it seemed that Farris wasn't the only well armed of them. Pulling another 2 free, he wrapped the small  
of the two cloth pieces around them, making a make shift bag, and pinned it just above the lock on  
the door with a knife. He took a knife again to the second piece of cloth and cut one end into three  
strands, and wrapped one through each of the grenade pins.

+ Trailing the cloth away from the door, he got the girls to follow and move as far away as the could,|  
once he though that himself and the girls all where a reasonable distance away, Hawthorne tugged  
on the piece of cloth. The sound of the metal grenade pins being pulled was easy to hear, and a few  
seconds later a much louder sound of the doors being blown open by the largest explosion the girls  
had seen in really life envloped the door. Hawthorne charged inside, the girls followed. Cornelia the  
most scared out of all then even though she was the one still holding the gun. What she feared was  
shooting someone else by accident.

[The Hall of History]

+Farris slowly came to, the magic wall still protected him from the advance of Steven, now he was safe,  
stuck inside the musem alone but safe. Well safe until he's current injuries caught up with him. Pain  
racked his entire body, as small cuts covered his skin, and his right thigh still had a knife embedded  
in it. Sitting un in pain, Farris knew that he was in trouble, unless he some how treated his wounds  
he would die slowly. Forcing himself to his feet, had been one of the most painful thing in his life, if  
the the most painful. Adrenalin pumped his body up and through the pain he walked. A knife from the  
ground in one hand, and his other hand clutching his leg, trying to slow the bleeding slightly.

+He staggered through the hall, until he found the storeroom that Eric and Skyshade had got the  
flammable liquids that had been part of his trap. Walking inside he started to read labels as best he  
could and fingure out was stuff was, he had a idea what he was looking for and if he founf it he might  
just live. He did, reaching up onto one of the selves he pulled down a couple of bottles, a boxs full of  
cloths designed for clean the items on display. Lastly he found a large spare banner in the room, it  
was smaller then the one that had hung in the hall but was till a large piece of matirial.

+Stuffing the two bottle and the banner inside the box full of cloths he dragged himself back out of  
the storeroom and looked for a bathroom dragging the box behind him. It took awhile and he was  
starting to lose feeling in his leg, but he finally found a bathroom and pushed the box inside. Pulling  
the box up to the sink, he put the plug in, and tossed a load of cleaning cloths into the sink, before  
grabbing one of the bottles. Twisting the top of with his teeth he pour the bottle onto the cloths and  
then his leg. He shouted in pain as the liquid washed over the knife in his leg. Grabbing a couple of  
the cloths from the sink and wringing them out, he lined them up so one covered all the other.

+Putting the square cloths in his right hand, he held them as close to the knife as his could. His left  
hand grabbed the knife, he knew what he was about to do was not proper medical practices but he  
needed to get the knife out of his leg. Pulling the knife from his leg, he quickly pressed the cloths  
down on the wound as hard as he could. Dropping the knife and grabbing another cloth, he tied the  
first two to his leg. Grabbing the last the cloths in the sink, he lined them up again and pressed them  
down on the others. Reaching over into the box, he pulled the banned out, cut it down the middle  
with the knife and wrapped on half around the cloths on his leg as best he could, followed by the other  
for good measure.

+The amount of cloth on his leg was funny, but it was effective. Leaning up against the wall, he grabbed  
the other bottle, twist it open with his teeth, spat out the lid and placed it on the side of the sink.  
Grabbing another cloth, he treated the small cuts and lash with the liquid and tied them up with the  
small cloths. Once he was finished, he walked out of the bathroom, drinking from the bottle. Laughing  
to himself like a maniac, glad of one thing. Everyone used alcahol.


	10. Problems in Process

+Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH. Does own, my characters.

+AN: "Spoken" {Telepathy} [Place Jump]

+Things start to heat up for the girl, while Farris attempt to get back into the action. Will  
their plan work and will they reach the vault or will they be stopped at the next hurdle.  
Only now will tell. XV i the ABC joke just came to me while I was having a cigarette and I  
couldn't resist not using it, thanks for the review once again btw.

+Problem in Process

+[The Artificers Bank for Craftsmen]

+Hawthorne and the girls entered, and it looked clear inside. "Clear sailing from here,  
SKYSHADE ERIC HURRY UP." Hawthorne said calling out of the bank to those still fighting  
outside. "That isn't a good idea!" A guy said walking down a set of stairs ahead of them.  
Cornelia, raised he gun that Hawthorne had given to her before. "Don't move." She ordered  
her hand shaking as the gun pointed at the guy. "Go on girlie, you'll mess up." The guy said  
smugly. Cornelia scared went to pull the trigger. The sound of the gun shot resounded through  
the room. Cornelia hand jumped upward the gun flying out of her hand and her wrist was  
racked with pain. The bullet flew forward towards the guy, as if in slow bullet never made  
contact with anything as a wall of fire burst into existence in front of the guy as he calmly  
walked down the stairs.

+From behind the flame wall another two flames burst forth towards the girls. Jumping to his  
side, Hawthorne pushed Cornelia and Sarah to the ground as fire moved towards them.  
While the rest of the girls ducked and dived out of the way. Grabbing the gun from the floor,  
Hawthorne started shooting at the wall of fire from a laying position hoping that at least one  
would make it through without melting. "RUN" Hawthorne shouted, and the girls did, getting  
up and dashing out of the bank. Hawthorne stood and ran from the bank as well shooting blind  
behind him. Hawthorne screamed out as a single flame caught his shoulder as he jumped  
behind the side of the door. "GIRLS RUN." Hawthorne shouted pointed either way of the doors,  
they did. Hawthorne started loading his gun. As the fire wielder walked out of the bank.

+Hawthorne was to slow and the guy pointed a hand towards him calling forth fire to attack with.  
The flames shot forward, Hawthorne covered his face with his arms and was shocked when  
nothing hit him. Srislis had jumped from above and pushed the arm downward causing the  
flames to hit the ground, grabbing the arm Srislis spun on the spot and tosses the guy into  
the crowd of fighting shadows and wingedmen.

+"Quick before they recover." Srislis hissed, jumping to the girls who were running and bringing  
them back towards the bank. Skyshade also had taken the opportunity and jumping into the air,  
grabbing Eric as he went and flying them inside the bank. The girls and Srislis followed the flying  
Skyshade, while Hawthorne trailed his now loaded gun on the crowd waiting for the fire user to  
act. Shadows and Lasen soldier flew backwards as in the center of the fighting, the fire user send  
a blast of flame out from around his body. Hawthorne started firing at him backing up as he did,  
and after everyone else.

+[The Hall of History]

+Farris staggered around laughing at life as he continued to drink, all he was doing now was looking  
over the displays, seeing as he had time. Careful examination of the displays might lead to him find  
something that would allow him to get away from the shadows that had regrouped around the  
building. His only exit was the back door now, seeing as he had walled off the main one. Meaning  
the shadows and Steven both knew where to wait for him. Most of the displays were useless,  
historical items like the halls name implied, with very little use in fighting. After a few minutes of  
looking around, the bottle of cleaning alcohol was empty, and quickly smashed on the ground.  
"This is pointless!" Farris said to himself, before noticing another display, it was a suit of armor.  
Upon reading the plaque that was with it, he found out it was just that, a normal suit of armor.  
Just made of something of higher quality then normal steel.

+He thought it over, was it worth the risk. Stay here where he was safe or get back outside and  
to fighting even in his wounded state. Farris being Farris, pulled the armour off of its stand and  
quickly liberated the Chain-mail that was under the plate armour. "Why not, it not like I have  
anything better to do." He muttered to himself, pulling of his jacket he picked up the chain-mail,  
and pulled it over his head. It was heavy, but it was better then going out unarmored he thought  
as he pulled his jacket back over the chain-linked armour. Picking up the pair of knifes that he  
had put down while putting the armour on, he slowly approached the Halls back entrance.

+[Inside the ABC]

+Hawthorne was still backing up sending off bullets at the approaching magic user as Skyshade  
lead them to his vault. Bullets met super heated flames melting to nothing, but at least it was  
keeping the guy from using his powers against him, Hawthorne thought. "FOUND IT" Skyshade  
bellowed "HOLD HIM OFF" He added shouting. Hawthorne kept firing, spacing his shots to conserve  
ammo and slow him down long as he could. "Eric, Sword. Kate, Ring." Skyshade said holding a  
hand to each side. Eric place the sword in one while Kate pulled off the ring of silverglass and  
put it in the other. Skyshade moved as quick as he could. Slamming the silverglass ring in a  
slot for it, before pulling his own ring off with his teeth. Spitting it into his hand he put the ring  
of starbright in a slot that was inside the space of the ring of silverglass. "One last thing." he  
muttered stabbing the sword into a slot and turning it. In front of him, the large metal door of  
the vault opened.

+The ring of Silverglass appeared hanging on the blade of the sword, while the starbright one  
hung on the hilt. "QUICK" He shouted. Everyone moved inside as quickly as they could. Hawthorne  
was last as he was still keeping the fire user busy with Hawthorne got inside, Skyshade slammed  
his hand on a panel of the vault wall, and just as quickly as the the door had opened it closed  
cutting off, them from their enemy. "Trapped again." Tara point out disheartened. "Don't worry  
there is enough fire power in here to take on the idiot." Skyshade said putting the the sword  
and two ring on a counter before waving his open hands to all the walls. The walls were covered  
in many metal items, some large some small. Swords, axes shields. Things that looked like anything  
but metal, but were still obviously metal. It was a weapon buffs heaven.

+[The Hall of History]

+Farris stood at the back door of the hall. Jacket covering chain-mail and a dagger like knife in each  
hand. He was still debating going out. The alcohol that he had consumed didn't really agree with him,  
but it did dull the pain. A double edged sword. Its not like he would be able to run if it came to that.  
Having a leg as bad off as his threw that option away. Nodding to himself he made up his mind and  
opened the door. He was shocked he had been expecting many shadow and Steven to be waiting for  
him. Yet there was only 6 or 7 of the shadows and nothing else in sight.

+Before he could think of a reason why, the shadows attacked, with their sword like arms and used  
their shield like ones to protect themselves. It did little for them. With the knife in his left hand parrying  
blows and the right one lashing out, the shadows soon crumble or faded as the were piece with slashes  
or trust of the plain metal blades. The armour he had discovered hadn't even been needed yet, why  
was he so worried about leaving, this was easy. Farris slowly started to move towards the direction  
of the ABC building. Partially due to the weight of the armour and partially due to his injured leg. The  
fight was about to turn, but it did not mean the winning of the war.


	11. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
I decided just to do a chapter for this while taking a break from writing. Love is a hearts child. I realized if I left it much longer I would never be able to pick up were I left off without ruining the story. My writing has improved since though which is annoying and I won't be going back to rewrite the chapters anytime soon, but hopefully this will still turn out alright.

Reaching Out.

[Skyshade's Vault]

All 10 of the girls as well as the Hidden Ops trio stood around as Skyshade looked through a couple of crate for a certain item which might just help them. "What are you looking for?" Sarah asked. "A metal box about so big" Skyshade said turning to face then and gesturing with his hand about a foot apart. "And you don't know where you left it, can't be that important." Irma said smile. Skyshade stared at her. "Irma cut it out and just look." Angelina said starting to look as well. "Good idea." Cornelia said joining her and soon everyone was look. Except for Tara and Taranee who both were studying the item in the room.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Eric asked holding out a metal box. "Perfect." Skyshade said catching the box when Eric tossed it to him. He quickly opened it and then his faced dropped. "What is it?" Pao Chai asked worried. "Nothing serious just I don't have as many of these as I hope." Skyshade replied. "What?" Hay Lin asked curiously. "These." He said pulling out a ring. "What is it you with rings." Kate couldn't help but ask. "He's trying to drop a hint, wink wink." Sarah said laughing. "This isn't the time." Cornelia reprimanded. "What are they and how many do you have?" Taranee asked.

"They were my original idea for magical ring, but instead of granting powers they amplified them, but I only have 4." Skyshade said in response. "But we don't have any powers. Hay Lin said. "She right so what could they do." Hawthorne said starting to see flaws in this plan. "Two words. Eternal. Gifts." Skyshade said knowingly. Taranee got it.

"Of course, do you remember when the oracle show us a possible future, even when we weren't connected to the heart or the auramere we had powers eternal gifts." Taranee said. "Exactly. They haven't had time to surface but these ring should amplify them giving you a small amount of you old power back. And when the guardians become magical." Skyshade started to explain. "WE DO." Pao Chai and Sarah shouted stealing his thunder. "And since the only requirement of you having your powers is that the guardian has their, you'll be at full strength." Skyshade said.

The mood of the room changed. Srislis was the only one who had a idea of what would happen here before everyone else and even he felt boosted. "So who doesn't get a ring?" Angelina asked seriously. "I will not make that choice, you are the guardians leader it is your choice. Will." He said turning the open box to show 4 even spaced ring in the velvet lined case. "Girls take one each." Will said almost a second after seeing them. "But Will your our leader you need your powers." Cornelia said, shocking the other guardians. "No, Kate already has the ring of silverglass and doesn't need more powers in truth well not yet, so giving each of you a ring we end up with one more person with powers." Will explained her intention her voice making it clear she wouldn't change her mind.

Each of the guardian excluding Will took a ring and once they had Skyshade tossed the box over his shoulder with out a care. "Was that needed?" Tara said. "I think it best if the guardian keep the rings in case they lose their power in the future, making the box useless." Skyshade with a smile. "Now what about you two." He said turning to Eric and Hawthorne. Once again Skyshade went of a item hunt, and with a cheer pull out a item from one of the crates. "Hawthorne this is for you, it's Lasen army standard issue. A magical cross bow, no ammo, it just has a delay between each shot. It magical creates a crossbow bolt in the form of crystals the shatter a few seconds after impact. You should be able to get of a shot every three to four seconds." Skyshade said ending the statement by tossing it to him.

The crossbow was sleek in design, made out of what felt like wood but looked like stone. It was more like a old fashion pistol that pirates would use with a bow end seemingly stuck on the front. "You can take my first sword to, just in case they get that close." Skyshade said. He was really racking his brain now, he had gone though a lot of the stuff but most of it was not combat orientated, as a lot was his starting work, practice pieces, that had failed even though the idea was sound. Srislis suddenly stepped forward. "If I might make a suggestion." Srislis started and pointed to a set a what looked like a leather armor on the wall. "but something more defensive such as armor would be a good idea for him."

Srislis was right armor was a great idea, but not the armor he was pointing to. "Here we go." Skyshade said pointing at random shield on the walls in turn. "Ip dip do the cats got the flew the dogs got the measles so out come you." Skyshade said grabbing the shield which he landed on and throwing it on the ground in front of Eric. "He's mad." Hawthorne said. "They all do the same thing. The shield is misleading, it doesn't prevent harm from a attack, but stops them attacking you as long as you don't attack them. If you lay low and keep hold of that you should be fine." Skyshade said as Eric picked the shield up.

"Srislis?" Skyshade asked. "No I am fine with what my god granted me at birth, my claws and my ability to jump like my race." Srislis said knowing that Skyshade was asking if he wanted anything. "Here Will, I don't have anything else so take a shield too. If you lay low to we lower the risk of losing the heart if some tries to harm you." Skyshade said grabbing another shield and handing it to her. "Alright everyone that is magical item Skyshade style. Hopefully no one else has made anything better then me since I left." Skyshade said heading over to the stand by the door. "Wait one thing how old are you." Eric asked. Mention about Skyshade age early and him acting as if he had been gone a long time made him wonder.

At this stage in time he saw no reason to lie. "I was taken to Kandrakar when I was 23 in earth years, I'm around that old physically, my mask makes me appear younger. I am actually around 43 in human years, but I didn't age a day I spent as part of Kandrakar that's how it works. Now let get going you can all act shocked later, we have a fire bending madman to defeat." Skyshade said getting worked up in the end, pumping himself for the fight. Everyone shook off the shock, all except Kate who took a little longer to get over the fact she was technically dating a guy over 40.

Skyshade grabbed both ring from the perch on the wall and tossed Kate her one, before putting his on, and letting Hawthorne grab the sword. "Everyone ready?" Srislis asked. A chorus of the word yes were heard and then Skyshade slammed a hand on a panel next to the door and the huge vault opened.

-

The sight the door opened was not a nice one. Many of the shadow were there waiting for them shields raised and swords at the ready, far behind them, Alex stood a huge smile on his face. "Attack." The flame wielder said. "Guardians stay with your astral ." Will called out. Being called astral made the other slightly annoyed but they knew Will had said it for ease. "Use you powers to improve theirs girls." Kate shouted moving in front of Will, just in case Skyshade's shields didn't work.

Lucky for them, they didn't have to deal with being charge by shadows and burnt to a crisp by Alex, it seemed like he had not thought thing through and was no standing quite happily behind the army like group of shadows. While this did me he was pretty safe from attack, it put him a position he could attack from without burning up half the shadows as well. Yet he didn't care, when a army charges a group of powerless people who needs to worry. Hawthorne made the first shot magic crystal crossbow bolt landing in to shadow causing it to shatter to dust, and then Alex saw his problem.

Everyone moved into the action. Kate send orbs of darkness forward, making sure no shade got to close to her and Will. Irma sent out a blast of water, it was weak for a few second and it suddenly seemed to pull toward the shadow by a unseen force, Sarah's gravity power. Taranee flung out flame mere sparks to what she normally would, suddenly she she them burst in the size footballs, thanks to Tara reality bending. Cornelia had the most trouble struggling to pull a portion of the floor, which Angelina suddenly grabbed when Cornelia couldn't lift in no more and tossed at the attacks. Hay Lin was last in the onslaught coming from the girls, a blast of air, it was weak and only struck one of the shadow, and then suddenly three flew backward, as Pao Chai made all the shadow perceive it as a much larger force.

The attack were hard and heavy, and it gave the shadows little chance to advance, Hawthorne keep up the high rate of fire he could. While Srislis guarded Eris and Skyshade sent the occasional blast, keeping a eye out on the entire battle as best he could. Alex was not one to panic he was ill tempered and hot headed, but not as much as Steven. It was simple burn it all. Calling up the greatest amount of magic he could, his hands caught fire and he raised ready to blast everything in front of him. "GUYS!" Hawthorne shouted seeing Alex ready the attack between the shadow. "ON IT." Tara shouted back.

Alex let his attack fly out forward, it was only inches away from him when something strange happed. The attack stopped, it seemed as if had hit a invisible wall. It was coming back at him, and with the amont of power he had used he didn't think even he would be safe. In a second the only thing the showed that Alex had been there, was large ball of fire being held in by some unseen force. Tara finally relax and the fire just out a foot in each direction when the barrier ceased to exist and Alex flew to the floor, not badly burnt by still hurt and unconscious.

It was much for them to deal with the remaining shadow and then, make sure that Alex wouldn't getting up any time soon. Hawthorne had wanted to put a magical crossbow bolt in his chest but no one would let him. Hawthorne just knew that was a bad idea, but he couldn't really kill the guy if no one else like the idea. He sighed and followed the other who were heading for the entrace to the bank and their next battle.


	12. Clash and Learn

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
Well I have finished LIAHC and Three Kisses. Giving me more time to write this instead and 'Who is Wreak 55' Either this or that are done I shouldn't be starting anything else except for my friendship one shots I write to keep my muse happy.

The group now have a fighting chance and already have managed to defeat the bad guy who had Taranee power. All of them are getting ready to join the main fight out side and hopefully help the Lasen soldiers win once and for all over their shadow enemies. Though everyone seem to have forgotten him the guy who nearly died and Farris isn't going to stand by and not help out. Title is a pun on the saying crash and burn. The one thing I do love about this chapter is it shows the different in the level in power between the guardians and their astral drops.

Clash and Learn

No matter how hard he tried he wasn't going to make it. Taking the smaller road and avoiding the shadows when ever he could just did seemed to be working. He just wasn't going to make it. The other would end up leaving without him. Jumping out on another shadow a dagger in each hand flicked out and back again slashing across the shadow twice. It didn't help that he was in pain, way too much pain for the normal man to be walking around and still fighting. It must have to be the atmosphere, with such a server wound in his leg he would be in hospital on earth. Their just had to be something in the air that keep him going.

The thought process was completely in correct. The was a actual reason for him to be able to ignore the pain he was in and carry on fighting. Even if no one would figure it out for year. It was the mixture of Lasen alcohol which in no way was like that of earthen alcohol as it was made out of a combination of tradition alcohol and certain natural forming drugs that had no effect on the Lasen people except tasting nice.

The strange combination in a human body though had a completely different effect rather then being as if it was normal alcohol it was like certain illegal drugs without the side effect like being completely out of it high. Of course Farris knew none of this only, that Lasen booze equaled good for a fight. Slashing down another shadow, Farris quickly moved into a back allay. His make shift leg bandaged seemed to be coming loose and he needed to tighten it. Quickly sitting down and doing so, he wish for a moment he had another bottle of the cleaning spirit he had taken from the museum so he could disinfect it again, and maybe have another drink to.

He felt like giving in though his body may have been able to go on, but was it worth the effort he was split from his group and in truth didn't know exactly where he was going except for a certain direction. He wouldn't know when he got their and wouldn't be much help if he did. Not bothering to get up Steven pulled out a box of cigarette in a similar manner his friend Hawthorne would have and lit it up and just sat around out of sight having a quiet smoke, his two dagger close enough by to be use if he was attacked.

-

The girls, Skyshade, Hawthorne, Eric and Srislis made their way to the main entrance to the bank. They didn't move quickly as if everything was on the line, they were all experience enough in one way or another to know being reckless was a bad idea. Except maybe Eric who was new to being in the line of fire during events. Getting near the main doors none of them could see anything. Moving along the wall using it a cover from line of sight, Hawthorne risked looking outside the bank. What he saw did not fill him with confidence.

Outside was a huge group of shadows but that was not what he was worried about. In front were two people who caught his attention. Both of them were male, late teens by Hawthorne opinion and defiantly human and not any of the winged natives. It wasn't much for him to figure out that the two people waiting for them were two more of the people with the guardians powers. "What out there?" Cornelia asked moving up next to him.

"Two guys and a lot of shadows." Hawthorne said back to Cornelia. Glancing again, Hawthorne realized that neither of them was the Steven the flying one who they had come across twice so far. "I don't recognize either of them." Hawthorne said. "Didn't you guys get attacked before we met up, take a look we might be able to figure out who who before going out there." Taranee said. Pao Chai quickly move up making sure not to move into view she poked her head out, gasping when she saw who one of the guys were.

Quickly moving completely out of view again, Pao Chai had one of her on her mouth to stop her self from suddenly shouting out in anger. Calming herself down she turned to everyone. "It's Omar from our school, he has Cornelia powers, he's the guy who attacked us." Pao Chai explained making sure not to be too loud. "What that barst..." Sarah tried to say being cut of by glares, from both Cornelia and Angelina. "So what do we do." Eric asked shield held to his chest as if it would have help more there.

"Do you think all of us can take on two people with all of your powers?" Srislis asked Will unsure of how this was going to turn out for them. "I don't know, maybe but those shadow things will probably get in the way and I don't know how long we could fight them and both of the power thieves." Will admitted. While the astral drops not including Kate had all their powers at this point, each of there powers had flaws.

Sarah's powers of shape shifting were limited and her gravity powers lack a certain level of finesse that may bee require against powerful opponents. Even with her improving Irma's powers there was a limit to which the pair could reach.

Tara's main flaw was her inability to do damage to other without shattering herself. Her blast of heat where not very powerful and her reality warping powers to so much out of her that she doubt she could use them any time soon without rest. Leaving Taranee to use her now weakened flames which would be lacking.

Angelina was better off then the other each of her powers were easy to use and good to her. Being able to withstand more then average and screams that could disorientate people where great, but her power of super strength required close combat to really be useful and she didn't she herself getting close up to her enemies today. The combination of rock bending and rock tossing that she and Cornelia had used before was still pretty good.

Pao Chai probably had the power that varied between useful and not the most. While being powerful her illusion could take down these mindless shadows who only perceived thing they could see with ease. The two other though who had powers of their own would probably already know what her power were, and as soon as they saw her seem to do anything would ignoring knowing it couldn't effect them.

With 8 girls with powers that when used together were useful 1 girl with a magical ring of darkness, 1 man with a magical ring of light. A military minded man with a magical cross bow a lizard man and then a guy and girl with magical shield. A impressive force, but could it take down 2 guys with all the powers from probably one of the strongest sources of magic in existence and a army of shadows. It was time to clash and learn.

They all agreed they couldn't just stand here and wait, they had to attack and try and defeat the enemy, they had already taken down one of these guys what was 2 more then that. They decided on a more detailed plan of attack before doing just that.

Sarah was the first to do anything. Changing into a large eagle she flew outside behind her Irma jumped out side and used all her power to shoot water out forward at Sarah. The jet of water seemed to accelerate and change direction and quickly it became clear it was following Sarah who was using her power of gravity. Flying at Omar, Sarah quickly pulled up into the sky but the water continued to move at speed towards Omar.

Omar reacted with not to much effort, gesturing with a fist upward the ground burst open and a large vine appeared in front of the water causing it to split into different directions. Spinning his arm over his head the vine continued to grow and then lashed out at the eagle Sarah knocking her out of the sky and of into a wall. The other of the male then acted, with flowing hand movements the water that had been knocked his direction by the vine seemed to float for a second and then with more force then before he sent it back at Irma with more force then before, the amount of water growing in size and sending Irma flying backward back into the bank and into the main desk that wasn't far inside.

Seeing how badly thing had gone the other tried to step up their plan in speed, and both Tara and Taranee stepped out into the open, Hay Lin and Pao Chi steeping out behind them. Both Tara's sent out blast of heat and flame as best they could manage out towards Omar and the other man. Controlling the large vine like before Omar caused the it to move in the way of the blast as the came causing the vine to slowly wither. Seeing a opportunity though Omar sent the vine lashing down at the bank and Tara and Taranee. It was not intending to hit them but as a distraction as he caused a collection of small hands size rocks to break out of the ground and then throw them with his power.

Hay Lin and Pao Chai were there as defense at this point while Pao Chi used her powers of illusion to knock the vine aside with fake fire making it burn away. Hay Lin used the limited control over air to slow the stone making it fall short of its target. Tara and Taranee started blasting again and Omar and the water magic user to start ducking and diving to stay safe. Things seemed to be going well as Angelina ran out into to open and tried to charge Omar. The two man laughed as the women came out. With a slammed hand to the ground from Omar the ground shook causing everyone to try and stay on their feet. With two whip like jets off water the water user took opportunity of the earthquake to knock Angelina aside and the Taranee and Tara back into Hay Lin and Pao Chi.

Skyshade could see how bad things were going, it didn't make sense they overall had way more fire power then these two guys, but it just seemed that because they had stronger powers they still had the advantage. Eric reached out and pulled Hay Lin out of view while Hawthorne pulled back Tara and Pao Chai. No one else could reach Taranee or Angelina though and jumping out Srislis tried to reach her. It had been a bad plan on his half, as soon as Srislis appeared Omar caused the ground to split under Taranee causing her to fall downward and then Srislis to fall in the hole after her, which quickly closed around them trapping them underground.

"This is enough!" Skyshade shouted jumping out and taking to flight and flying straight at the pair, raising his hand and charging a blast to fire at them when he was at point blank. "NOW STEVEN." The water user shouted, and out of nowhere Steven the air magic user appear mid flight near Skyshade tackling him out of the air and back into one of the bank's outside walls. "This is impossible everyone run for it." Hawthorne shouted popping out and firing off a few bow shots towards Omar, who used a rock wall to block them. "This is too easy." A voice beside Hawthorne suddenly said turning to his side all he saw was a hand on his shoulder, before pain and a black crackling energy surged through his body causing him to black out.

Cornelia was between a mix of panic and anger, how had not a single one of them remembered the guardians powers of invisibility. They should have realized that there could have been more of their enemy around but driven by desire to help the world of Lasen they had acted rashly. "RUN." Will screamed grabbing Cornelia and pulling her away hoping her shield would protect them both. Eric pulled Hay Lin to her feet and did the same. Pretty quickly though thing seemed bad. While everyone had tried to get away, only Will, Eric, Hay Lin and Cornelia had gotten away. With the help of the shadow the destroyers rounded up the others before freeing Alex who was inside.

Will was seriously out of her mind at this point, she couldn't get over that she had just abandoned most of her friends but finally understood why in the end they normally beat the bad guys. Their powers the guardians power were extremely powerful. She also realized that while their astral drops had powers they didn't come anywhere close to them in raw power.


	13. So We're All Dead

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
Now it's obvious just how much power the bad guys have. Even with part of their old guardians back and the powers of the astral drops the good guys just don't have a chance against the full power of the Aurameres. Most of them have been defeated and those who escaped come no were close to the destroyers in power.

So We're All Dead.

Taranee screamed, she screamed louder then she had ever done so in the past. She was in the ground, not quite 6 foot under but clearly buried alive with no way out and currently was being squashed by a large lizard man laying on top of her. At least the ground hadn't caved in on them as well the two of them could still breath for a little while like this. Not for long if Taranee carried on screaming she knew this but the fear of slowly dieing because she couldn't breath, almost made her wish she could be scared to death. "Stop screaming now." Srislis hissed at her causing her to suddenly stop screaming. "But we're going to die." Taranee said back not scream but clearly scare. "If you just be quiet, breath calmly I may be able to claw our way out of here before we run out of air so shut up." Srislis said turning on the spot, it was awkward to do but soon he was facing the ground above them and slowly started clawing at the ground remain as calm as he could.

-

Irma slowly came to, the force of being blasted into the bank desk had stopped her from fighting for a few minute but she wasn't that bad off anymore, getting up she saw the guy standing over Hawthorne. Acting before she was seen she called up the large stream of water she could and channeled it at the guy. The guy turned and put his hand in front of the water. With crackling black lighting, the guy shot down the stream of water. Irma felt how the electricity surged through her body, it hurt a lot. Falling to the ground she unconsciously convulsed as she tried to stay awake, but just screamed in pain before blacking out again.

Turning to look at Tara and Pao Chai who were also both starting to gather their senses and realized just how much had happened in the few minutes they had been on the floor out of the picture. The guy had already bent over placed a hand on both of them and sent shock wave into them causing them to pass out just like everyone else so far he had used his powers on. Grabbing a foot of each of Tara and Pao Chai and dragging them over to Irma before doing the same with Hawthorne.

-

With, Taranee Srislis under ground. Irma, Pao Chai, Tara and Hawthorne unconscious inside and Sarah in bird form laying against a building seriously injuries thing looked bad. Will had dragged Cornelia away on seconds earlier and Eric had gone after her with Hay Lin over his shoulder. Angelina and Skyshade continued to try and fight. While Kate used her powers of her ring to hide in the shadows.

Angelina was doing okay. She could deal with the large blast of water she was being hit with and she just avoided anything else Omar or the water magic user used. Skyshade was not doing so well. With Steven on top him, Skyshade could tell that the chilling wind seeming to envelop him as he tried to get free was getting to him. It wouldn't take long until the extreme cold caused by the wind cased him to pass out. He just knew Steven was unaffected by his own power as Skyshade felt himself getting weaker Steven seemed to become stronger.

Kate couldn't stand by and she had no idea why Will had run so quickly moments ago, maybe being without powers meant she felt vulnerable, and realized if the roles had been switched she wouldn't stick around to die, if she could escape and possible help her friends later. Still Kate still had power from the ring of silverglass and wasn't going to do nothing jumping from the shadows Kate ran at the water magic user and sent a blast of darkness towards him. Omar blocked on his behalf with another sudden rock wall before sending that rock flying at her. Kate felt nothing but pain as the rock slammed into her and pinned her to the ground.

Angelina saw and tried to run over to pull the rock off her but from the doorways of the bank the last power user walked out with a blast of black lighting to the top of the spine Angelina collapsed down onto of the rock pinning Kate to the ground. The guy at the bank doors was obviously in charge. "Quickly knock him out and bring them all inside, we will lock them in a radon vault before going after the other ones." The lighting user said walking back inside. It didn't take long for the three men left to over power Skyshade and just as the leader planned each of them help lock them in one of the vaults before Steven went and found and untied Alex.

The destroyers were back at fall strength, and the army of shadows out side the bank hadn't had to move at all to help them, it was quite clear who had the power here. It was defiantly not the good guys. Will, Cornelia, and Eric keep running. Hay Lin was out cold and didn't seemed to be wanting to wake up. Each of them had a reason for running and each one was different.

Cornelia had been scared, and when forced by Will to follow her, her fear told her it was a good idea and that she should go along with it. Will on the other hand knew that if all of them were defeated and captured they would be unable to help. Eric reason of course was not about himself. He was scared true, he knew that if he was captured he couldn't help in anyway, but neither of those were his reason. His reason was Hay Lin the girl he loved who had been unable to protect herself and so of course he saved her.

-

"Hey are you done yet?" Taranee asked Srislis, none of the destroyers had bother to deal with them. Why would they, who could get out from being buried by rock, but a razor sharp clawed lizard man. "Shh." Srislis said as he continued to claw his way at rock, suddenly stone chipped away and a small beam of light entered the under ground. Frantically at the sigh of light he started clawing like mad making a hole big enough to get through before jumping out. Quickly looking around he saw no one and then turned to pull Taranee out of the hole. "Lets get out of here." Taranee said weakly glad to be in a air rich area again. "Climb on." Srislis said turning so his back face her. Jumping on and wrapping her arms around his neck Taranee held on for dear life as Srislis ran away from the bank as fast as he could.

-

Farris flicked away the last cigarette he had at the floor and a pile of around another five of the lung cancer in a stick. Since sitting down he had done nothing but smoke and contemplate. He had left space between cigarette of course but not much. In truth he had expect to have been found by friend or foe by now. Yet he had not and the Lasen alcohol was wearing off and the pain in his leg slowly grew and he didn't think he was going to be able to put up with it for much longer. Sighing he wondered how the other were doing, hopefully him nearly dying at the hands of Steven had brought them enough time to get to their goal.

Every now and then he found himself dropping off for a second before suddenly waking again because of the pain in his leg. Why did he not stay at the museum he was safe there and back there he could probably have found some better thing a keeping himself alive above all else. Really if he had looked better there might have been a healing item among the huge number of magical artifact kept there. Thats when he made his choice to get up. No more sitting around, he couldn't get back into the fight really in he beaten up state and decided to start making his way back to the museum. He doubted he would encounter many shadow on the way back. What he hadn't already killed here had most likely move on to other targets.

-

Will and the other sat down, Eric placing Hay Lin carefully on the floor in front of him before he did. "Is she going to be alright?" Eric asked not sure if magical water was any different from normal water. "She should be she just been knocked about a bit, and probably wants some dry clothes just in case she get cold." Will said trying to be calming to Eric as well as not just dismiss Hay Lin state altogether.

Now that Will had mentioned it he knew what she meant, being stuck in wet clothes was bad for people health. It caused hypothermia, which could kill. He started to worry and looked down at Hay Lin. Taking of his jacket Eric moved so he cut Hay Lin off from Will and Cornelia view, before quickly taking of her top and putting the jacket on her and zipping it up.

It was obvious still what Eric had just done, but neither Will or Cornelia cared, they both knew Eric was looking after Hay Lin health, and seeing as he was her boyfriend neither of them could see any problem with it. Still Eric blushed while he was still looking away from the other. Taking your girlfriend top off with her best friend only a few foot away did feel awkward. "So what do we do now?" Eric asked turning round to face and reaching out and grabbing his shield. "We stay out of trouble and try and find some help, we can't save the other as we our now." Will said putting her shield on Cornelia lap.

"But they might be in trouble if we don't go back for them now." Cornelia complained. "We still need help otherwise we will just be beaten as well." Will said getting up. "Will's right but who can help us Skyshade would be the only way to convince the native we're on their side." Eric said getting up as well and then reaching down to pull Hay Lin over his shoulder again. "I have a idea, Cornelia give me the ring Skyshade gave you." Will said confidently, and Cornelia got up of the ground gave Will the ring and kept the shield in its place.


	14. The Last of the Team

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
Got A idea just how much longer this is going to be now. I think this chapter and the two after that should get me to to the final fight of the story. Then maybe 1 or 2 chapters of how thing are afterwards. The names of the last of the destroyers is revealed and there a name like W.I.T.C.H. Using the names. So far the names Alex, Steven and Omar have been revealed, A,O,S three letter can anyone guess the other before it reveal. Review and enjoy and if you did figure the name out tell me I'd like to know.

Also I tried drawing Will. If you want to check it out look here  
.com/art/Will-Vandom-First-Try-115403171

The Last of the Team

Farris hated his luck, he had been right in assuming that the way back to the museum would be mostly void of shadows but what he hadn't expect was the Lasen people. Now he was running, on sight a group of four armed Lasen soldier had decided that rather then worry about prisoner the would just take him down. He didn't blame them for the harsh reaction, he was human the leader of the shadows were human it wasn't much of a leap to go to that all human currently around were part of the attack.

He didn't stand a chance, four armed healthy uninjured winged soldier. Against a injured, slightly drunk ground bond man who had recently smoked so much in one go that it was amazing his lungs still worked. Who would anyone place their money on. Still as long as he kept moving in and out between building it would be hard to follow him due to the size of the Lasen people wing span, he was still going to fall and then he would be capture or killed in seconds.

-

Outside the ABC it seemed that Taranee and Srislis escape had been discovered but it didn't worry the group of young men much, they one who had escape had limited power all they had to do was track them down and then take them on. "Steven, find the redhead." The leader ordered. "and be quick about it the longer the larger the chance they'll come up with a plan that might work." He added. "What about the ones in the vault?" Omar asked, "Isn't it obvious" The Leader said slapping Omar on the back of the head. "while Steven tries to find our target we stay here in case our target tries to rescue her friends."

Looking at the group and they way the looked and acted in front of their leader, it was quite obvious that it was not bonds of friendship or love that held the five men together. In it place stood greed for power, the knowledge they could get it together and the fear of not knowing who would win if they all tried to fight each other. "Steven go." Alex said pushing him and the air magic user took off into the skies.

Nearby slumped against a building and ignore laid a bird. A bird that had gone forgotten by the five males. Sarah wasn't smart but she wasn't dumb either, if she tried to escape or change form she would be noticed by the four who stood at the bank entrance or by one of the many shadow that stood outside. She didn't know what to do, and then realized trying to becoming something obvious and escape quickly wasn't a option, but something small could get away unnoticed. Turning in to a simple fly, Sarah followed Steven in hopes that he may lead her to one of the others who had gotten away.

-

"Will what exactly are you doing." Cornelia said looking at Will who seemed to be concentrating really hard. "Shh." Will said before trying whatever she was trying once again. Will body slowly seemed to change shape. And a few second later Will looked older like she did when they turned into their guardian forms. She had the idea because of the time they were dealing with the book of element and went to island pretending to be older. Looking older wasn't the only thing that had changed, Will had her guardians wings.

Will had wondered why they had wings really Hay Lin was the only one who ever flied about really. "Yeah Will does that mean you have all your powers back?" Cornelia asked Will. "No and I'm not finished." Will said, if they could use their powers to change their clothes and appearances what was stopping her changing the appearance of her wings. Concentrating again, Will wings slowly change color and started to look like feather, and her her changed in to look like quill spike feather that looked like Skyshade's. "How do I look?" Will asked when she finish using her powers to create a mask like Skyshade used to past as human.

"Like the people here." Eric said plainly. "How did you do that?" He asked the explanation of what the guardian were that he had got didn't include any mention of being able to change your appearance. "Does it matter, Cornelia take the ring Hay Lin was using, and try and copy me, we're going to try and get help from the Lasen people." Will explained. Cornelia quickly got Hay Lin ring wondering why Will didn't take that one to begin with, and tried to copy Will. She took a little while longer then Will had but managed to copy her in the end.

Eric looked at the pair of them as they looked like Lasen women. Will wings were the color the heart normally was her her because it was short spiking out quite a bit when it was feathers. Cornelia on the other hand had emerald colored wings and her hair due to it weight did still hand but a bit like the wind was hitting her in the face and blowing her hair backwards as well. "Lets go." Will said walking off. Heading for a main road, hopefully some people would be their.

-

Steven carried on flying through the sky using his power of air, had long had he had these powers so far. A day or so and yet all of them had learned to use them instinctively. He couldn't help but think that was a little weird but didn't really care. All he had to do was get the heart and he was promised he would get to return to his home with these power for him to use anyway he wanted.

It was that attractive offer the had got him to agree to take part. Going home with the ability to turn invisible and fly who wouldn't want that sort of ability. The power to hear thing just being carried on the breeze and even she the past from the sound of object. Each of the powers of air from the Auramere amazed him.

He love being this high up looking down at the world trying to find his target and was putting so much effort in to doing so he didn't notice the small insect the landed head and start to just rest. Sarah was glad to have finally caught up and landed on the guy. Flies didn't really have the greatest mode of flying in her opinion, bird seemed to be easier to control. Suddenly Steven flew downwards through the air but still remained high enough up to be unseen.

(I've found one of the guy and girls that ran, the appeared to be with two of the winged people.) Steven telepathically said to Alex. Alex didn't responded to him straight away and turned to the leader. "Steven found the friends of the target what should he do Chris?" Alex asked. The lighting wielder turned to face him. "Tell him to follow them as soon as he see the target he is to tell us and we go meet him." Chris said to the fire user. "Shouldn't someone stay here and guard these guys still." The water bender said leaning against a wall. "Thanks for volunteering Hal." Chris said in a voice that annoyed Hal to no end.

-

Farris was done he had given up, dropping the knife in his hand he stop on the spot putting one hand on his injured leg and the other in the air to show he was unarmed. Hopefully by stopping the Lasenian would hurt him. One by one the four winged men landed around him. Each of them had a weapon one a sword but what the other three used Farris didn't know what he would call. "Who are you?" The sword holder said at him raising the sword to point at him.

"My name is Farris." He said back still holding his leg with one hand and looking at the sword with a bit of fear in his mind. "I meant who are you with, you look like the people who are leading our attackers." The guy said moving closer and putting the sword to his neck. Farris gulped causing his Adam's apple to touch the tip of the blade for a faction of a second. "I'm here to help fight them I got cut off from my allies, one of your people called Skyshade was with us." Farris said leaning backward so the blade wasn't so close. "Why should I believe you?" The swordsman said back.

Farris didn't know what to say back to that. Anything he would come up with would sound weird and probably not be believed, the truth was a long story, and he didn't know all of it. All he knew was Skyshade name was the key. Farris tried to remember what Skyshade had said and then started speaking. "Do you really want to risk killing the friend of Skyshade a famous craftsman and one of the only people from your world to go to Kandrakar." Farris said. The guy gave him a quizzical look as if he was unsure what to do.

Farris readied himself to be attacked closed his eyes and accept whatever happens his position was that even if he fought back he would die. Nothing happened, not blade cutting his neck or running him through. "Are you just going to stand their with your eyes closed." The guy on the right said. "Pick up your weapons and you can help us." The one to the left said. "Just keep up." The one behind him said. Opening his eyes Farris quickly grabbed his knifes and stood up straight to look at the swordsman. "I am Grasseye Sharpclaw. These are my brothers, Stonewing, Moonbright, and Dusty." Grasseye said pointing to each in turn.

Farris looked at each of them. Indeed they were their names. Grasseye, had one normal hazel colored eye but his other eye, was the brightest shade of green, that looked like the color of grass. Stonewing had wings that were a dark brownish Grey like certain stones. Moonbright had hair that was the color of the moon. Dusty on the other hand had nothing that seemed to be related to his name. "Come on, we're heading to a sighting of enemies shadow." Grasseye said walking off while the other quickly followed, including Farris who felt really lucky.


	15. CHAOS and Coincidence

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]  
If you guessed the name of the group of bad guys last chapter good on you. Next chapter and we getting near to a end. Enjoy.

C.H.A.O.S and Coincidence.

For the guardians their was one thing that was all ways near them. It either opposed them or help them. They either fought they way passed it or use it for the best they could. It was both a old enemy and a old friend to them and in a weird way it was also both at the same time. It was a funny thing, it had a sense of irony and was a master of spite. Yet it could also heal wounds greater then many had every thought of. Yes coincidence surrounded the girls all the time. Today during these event was no different. It was one of those days, where coincidence was about to treat them very badly, but also help them after a fashion.

Will lead Cornelia and Eric through the city, and all seem a little too quiet, they were heading away from both the bank a museum hoping that if they didn't go where they knew enemy had been they might avoid them. That was when coincidence kicked in, as the thought of avoiding their enemy once again passed through Will mind, she suddenly heard noise coming up from ahead. It was if they had just been ignoring it and only started to notice because the sound of battle up ahead seemed extremely close.

"Eric stay here with Hay, Cornelia we go check it out and see if anyone needs help." Will said before taking off towards the sound of battle as fast as she could run. Cornelia followed falling behind a little but keep Will in sight. As Will reached the end of the small road they had been on, her jaw dropped. It seemed she had come upon a large plaza like area of the city, a large statue in the centre. Not that she could see what it was.

The square was filled by so many shadows she wanted to panic. Everything was not lost so it seemed. The plaza didn't contain shadow alone, on the roofs and in the air were Lasen people most with sword or bow and were fighting as best they could. The shadow were winning by shear number and were even climbing the sides of the buildings to reach those on the roof. "What do we do?" Cornelia asked as she caught up. "Help out, try and cause big enough tremors to knock the shadow climbing the wall to the ground. I'll try and help down here." Will order running forward slightly and trying a shooting a few sparks out at the shadows.

Cornelia ran to her right and up to one of the building, placing her hand on the ground next to it she tried using her power to shake the ground. It was hard to do her powers were weaker then normal and this was quite hard thing to do normally but slowly the ground started to move and the building she was next and the one next to that started to shake. Not a huge amount but enough to throw the climbing shadow off. The shadows burst when they smashed into the ground. Cornelia started to run ducking and diving through gaps in the battle so she could reach the next few building and start to do the same to them.

-

"HOW MUCH FARTHER?" Farris shouted up to Grasseye who was flying through the air with his brothers. "NOT MUCH FARTHER METALSTAR PLAZA IS ONLY ROUND THE NEXT FEW CORNERS." Grasseye shouted back down. Gripping the handles of his knife tighter Farris got ready for a fight, Grasseye had said they were heading to a battle and Farris doubt that it would have ended yet.

After the next few corners Farris saw where they were going, he could see the group of Lasen people flying above ahead and swooping down to attack. Above him the Sharpclaw brother flew fast and joined the fight leaving Farris to catch up before charging straight into the battle. That had been a bad move and quickly enough Farris found himself being cornered against a wall shadows advancing towards him.

-

Moments before. "Would you slow down, I don't like this." Taranee said to Srislis as she held on for dear life. "Calm down even from up here we're perfectly fine." Srislis said stopping to reassure Taranee before running forward again. 5 step later Srislis jumped forward, and from one roof to another the flew the ground a few story below them at least. Taranee kept her eyes closed as Srislis continued to run and jump.

The idea was that if any of the other had escaped this would be the quickest way to find them, going from roof to roof looking around while they were air born to keep a eye out for them. It wasn't the best plan but with Taranee power weaker then normal and Srislis only ability being amazing athletics and if he forced it the fire breathe that his people possessed.

The fire was a big if though, while everyone on Wyrm had it it was a skill and required a lot of training to do safely without risk to ones personal health and some just couldn't do it at all. For most of his people it was a last resort kind of thing. Jumping another building in the distance Srislis saw something people flying up ahead. Picking up speed Srislis started to leap multiply building in one go and as soon as he saw what was going on, he lunched himself off a roof and down into the plaza.

-

It was a this point that coincidence changed its direction. It had worked in their favour. Srislis came falling to the ground a each clawed foot slamming down on a shadow. Looking forward he couldn't believe who he was facing. "FARRIS." Srislis shout moving toward the Hidden Ops agent when the shadows around him tried to attack Srislis instead. "TARANEE HELP US TOO." Srislis said shunting her off his shoulders. Taranee landed on her feet and the faced the shadow calling up the largest fireball and tossing at them.

Farris and Srislis charge almost following the fire ball and attack, slashing out with knives and claws. Shadow fell one by one and a few of the Lasen flying above realized that the three were dispatching foes at a rapid rate and swooped down all at once in hopes of turning the battle. Nearby Will forced her way through using her powers to clear a path towards the three. She had seen Srislis fall from the air and knew who it was and was hoping that they could meet back up and turn the tide of the battle.

Slowly they did, Cornelia prevent the shades from advancing on those on top of the roofs. While the other on the ground fought as a team, fire spark, knives and claws dropping shadows one by one while winged men rained down arrows or swooped down with large sword strikes in hopes of help. The numbers that had giving the shadow the advantage slowly fell, while people could fight with injuries these shadow disappeared the moment someone struck them with a solid blow or spell. As the enemy fell the victory slowly came into being until the last shadow faded after taking a arrow to where eyes should have been.

Cornelia was quick to run over to the other and now that the battle was over. Farris, Srislis and Taranee looked at the Lasen forms of Will and Cornelia with weird looked. "What happened to you?" Taranee asked. "We used our powers to make us look different we planned to ask the Lasen for help freeing the other, and figured looking like them may help." Will explained. "Free the other?" Farris asked not know what was going. "We got ambushed after leaving Skyshade vault." Cornelia said. "Well could you turn back to normal looking at you guys like that is unnerving." Farris said, he had only grown use to the girls having them suddenly look different was weird. Will and Cornelia concentrated and turned back to normal as Grasseye landed next to them. "Farris who are these people?" he asked Farris.

Farris decided to keep thing short and pointed to each person before summing them up in a word or two. "Guardian Leader, Fire Guardian, Earth Guardian, and ally from another world." He said causing Grasseye to bow his head slightly. "You are the guardians I am honoured. What is it that brings you here during this war." Grasseye said.

Will quickly explained that they had come to Lasen to look for a way to fight the people who were attacking them, they didn't not know they were going to be here but when they figure out they were they decided to carry out the plan and then try to help. She also explained that they had been ambushed and many of their friend including Skyshade had been captured and they hoped that the Lasen people would help free them as they had powers that could help. Grasseye quickly agree, and announced to all the soldier that those who had attack from the air would come with him, while those who attack from the roof would keep this area safe.

The Lasen people did as he said, no one was really in charge at the moment and because he had stepped up to the plate and order them as he was, they all listened to him as if he was. Glad to now have the aid, Will called Eric to bring out Hay Lin, who was slowly starting to wake up It looked as if they now had a fighting chance if all of them overwhelmed the bad guys by surprise they had to win.

-

In the air Steven was amazed to see the two Lasen people turn in to the target he had been after, he never would have seen that coming. (GUYS THE TARGET IS WHERE I AM QUICK GET HERE QUICK THEY PLAN TO ATTACK BACK I THINK.) Steven shouted down the mental link. (WE ARE ON OUR WAY, HAL WILL STAY BEHIND.) Chris said back. "It's time to start a little C.H.A.O.S" Omar muttered to himself laughing as Chris, Alex and Omar left to meet up with Steven.

Above the square Steven waited and the fly Sarah looked around realizing that Steven wasn't trying t attack, and was here to lead the other here. She panicked the other were going to get attacked without knowing they had to be warn, but if she tried to get down their Steven would stop her before she got close. Suddenly a plan came to mind, it was mad, it was crazy. Only Irma or Sarah would have come up with something so stupidly brilliant.

Sarah started to shape shift becoming herself again and grabbing on to Steven before he knew what was going on. The two started to fall as Sarah used her powers of gravity to speed the decent of the two off them the ground. She was going to die at this rate but their was one less person for the other to worry about.


End file.
